Beyond Us Both
by Lonewolf425
Summary: Vegeta killed Frieza and saved his race. But now they must repopulate their race too keep their race going. But what happens when this proud Prince meets a certain blue haired determined earthling? Will she distract him from Cooler's revenge or will she be the answer. (Mature for language and few lemon scenes. Please leave a comment! ;) )
1. After The Victory

Chapter 1

~After the victory~

Vegeta float over the roaring crowd with Frieza head in hand. His golden hair waving in the wind as he let the feeling wash over him. He had brought the century legend back too life. Saving his race from Frieza rage.

As the weeks goes by sitting in his throne he couldn't help but to notice the large number of warriors he loss in his victory. Did he really win in the end of the day? The young prince growled seeing this way a major problem.

"My son, what's on your mind?"

The prince looked up too his father walking too him. The king he had always wanted to be as a child. Vegeta looked away and ignore the question.

"I take it you notice the dramatic population decrease. The one step that keeps you from replacing me."

He growled and waved off his father.

"Wasn't killing Frieza enough? I don't see the purpose of having a mate, just too over thrown you."

The old man chuckle as he sat next to his son.

"You will be leading the race. You must ensure them that your blood will last forever. By providing them a future king too take over after you. As I did for them."

"In case you haven't noticed we have no Sayian women around and the few that are alive are already mated. I'll be king forever and I will not need a mate nor a child!"

The king looked at his son and sighed with great disappointment. But soon replace it with power.

"So you may think so my son, but I'm still king and you follow behind me. Unless you want too take the thrown by force from you own father!"

Vegeta stood up too his father knowing he had the power too kill his old man with a blink, but why? He saw no point in doing such thing. So he sighed and walked away.

"I have no time in doing so but don't tempt me with such an offer again, father."

The king smile at his son as he walked away.

"I will pick you the perfect mate son. You will choose the race you choose too mate with and for your race. Of course you will get the best there is out of each planet. That's an order."

Vegeta turn on his heels too look at his father in disbelief. Did he really just force him into a marriage?

The king smirked at his son face and chuckled as he sat down and order for a fruit bowl.

"No go along, I have king, business too do, prince."

Vegeta growled at him but he tend too get the last laugh as he blast his fruit bowl just as he sat it on his lap. The old king growled at his son as he walked out with a smirked.


	2. Normal World

Chapter 2

~Normal world~

Bulma was in the lab working on a new project that her father had created. As she worked she start too think about her old friends. The same friends she grew up with and had soooo many adventures with.

She wonder how their life's turn since their last adventure. Had Tien change his way of living up in the mountains? Had Piccolo truly turn over a much better leaf? Did Krillin grow any hair yet? Did Goku and Chi-Chi had any children yet? Thousands of questions ran over her mind and a heavy ache in her heart. What was she too do? All she did was fix on things and go out and cuddle with Yamcha whenever he wasn't cheating. How she hated him yet loved him so very much.

She sigh and figured she would give an old man a call too start a get together party for everyone.

Once she got up with everyone she felt a large weight lift off of her. She would now get all the answers too her questions! She giggled too herself as she hurry too shower and get dressed.

With no time she got ready and hurry down there.

She felt great with her long locks of blue hair hanging over her shoulders and white shorts and dark blue top.

She wasn't the only one there but not the person she had hope for.

"You know a phone call wouldn't hurt Bulma."

She rolled her eyes at her boyfriend who was still in his baseball uniform.

"There was a reason why I didn't. Who else is here? I don't want too be stuck with your ugly mug any longer then I have too."

Yamcha laughed talking everything as a joke and walked behind her.

"You'll see."

As she walked inside she saw all of her old friends they too greeted her with open arms. It was like old times to Bulma she realized how much she really enjoyed being around everyone. As the party came too an end that night, Bulma gather everyone outside too make an announcement. Everyone follow her outside as the moon hung over them.

"I'm glad we all had fun today together. We all lost touch after our last adventure and it's clear that we miss each other company. So how about we do this once a month too make sure we stay in touch. What do you say guys?"

As Bulma notice everyone face expression was in fear and worry, she slowly turned around too see a tall male towering over her.

"Are you the one they call Bulma?"

Bulma shiver at the man speaking her and slowly nod. The man smirk and looked up too see Goku with his son.

"Dear brother, I'm your older brother, Raditz. I thought I recognize this planet. Our mother sent you here far from home too keep you safe in hopes you would return too keep Frieza. You both will come with me."

I jumped back behind Goku in fear.

"You're not my brother! Now leave us alone."

Raditz sighed and snap his fingers and buff guys came out of no where grabbing everyone in bear hugs. Everyone tempted too fight free but they stood no chance against them. Raditz notice the beautiful black hair woman with the crying baby in her arms. He walked up too her slowly. Goku notice the direction that he was going. He struggled more.

"Stay away from my family!!!"

Raditz laugh at his younger brother and study his wife and child.

"Consider yourself lucky that I was the one who found you. Or this child would be killed right away. Take these two as well but make sure they are safe along with the blue hair woman and Kakarot. Leave the rest."

Just as quick as they appear the quicker they disappeared.


	3. The Big Choice

Chapter 3

~The big choice~

Vegeta was training his new form with the strongest warriors he had. He didn't want too be bothered by finding a mate nor his father. He was mad with the fact he couldn't test his full strength the way he wanted because his punching bags couldn't last long enough.

It's been a few weeks since his last unpleasant conversation with his father. Which it was a little weird for his father not too be blabbering about something.

Unfortunately he spoke too soon as his father walked inside the training room. Everyone bow before thier king as Vegeta stood tall with pride in his super saiyan form.

"What do I owe the honor, father?"

The king bass in the sight of his very own son's power. He sighed wishing his youngest son could do the same.

"Well your brother is home today too witness you picking your mate too rule by your side. Before you say anything mean or evil, he will tell you what each race that appears before you what ability of our world mixing with theirs."

Vegeta goes too his base form and sighed as he follow his taller father too the thrown room. His little brother, Tarble rushed over too greet his family.

"Father, Vegeta, I'm so happy too see you!"

The king offer a slight smile down at his youngest child. Vegeta on the other hand only snorted at the much shorter sibling. They both walked by him and took their seat. Both brothers notice an extra seat next too the king.

"Hey, brother, who else is joining us?"

Vegeta thinks who else could be joining them.

"To answer your question Tarble, a lovely young lady will be joining us too give more information that you may not be able too provide. I will not be here too see who Vegeta choose. But I want too meet her soon after she settle down in her new room with Vegeta. So please keep in mind it's not only you that's mating with her. Remember your people's future is in your hands."

Vegeta rolled his eyes at the last part and grown too himself.

"Whatever old man send in whoever you wish. It won't change the fact I don't want too do this. I need no mate so I have no reason for this. But if you choose too waste your time then fine. I'll still be king with or without a woman, and I still be a better king then you."

The king start too check his spoiled brat but was interrupted by a beautiful female saiyan. She was a few inches shorter than Vegeta with jet black hair that ran down her back like silk. Her dark ebony eyes stare at the tall king with confidence. As her slender curvy body sway over too the men. She allowed her tan skin show as she wore a female uniform that's similar too a tank top.

"My dear king, he knows not of what he speaks. Till he touch thy lips, he shall be naive."

The king brighten up and hurry too the young beauty and hugged her tight. Both boys jaw dropped at the sight of her then at their father showing affection in public too this unknown woman.

"Well hello brothers? Surely you didn't forget who I am. Remember Rose?"

Both Vegeta and Tarble jumped up not believing their older sister grew up so beautiful.

"Well I'm leaving and soon as I leave the first woman will walk in with an introduction of what planet and their name. Good luck, son."

The king walks out as Rose sat next too Vegeta smiling at him.

There where thousands of women who came in and many of them where bugs looking creatures or globs of something. Very few had features of a saiyan.

Vegeta had his belly full of saying no. He ask how many more he had and still had 7,000 more too go. He growled and was ready too exploded.

"Bring the very last girl into this room. Whoever is last in line bring them in immediately!!!"

Rose giggleed at her brothers temper as Tarble sighed. They all notice it took a bit longer than normal as Raditz was the one too bring in the blue hair beauty. Bulma pale skin was obvious too notice. She breath heavy with anger as Raditz try too gain focus.

"My dear prince, this is the most beautiful woman we have too offer from Earth."

"I'm not some kind of meat you get too sling around with such a tasteless introduction! I'm Bulma fucking Briefs and you will address me better than that at least!!"

Rose saw the interest in Vegeta eyes as he watch her boldness and bright fire within her like him. He smirked and stood up and walked too her and hooked his arm around her waist and walked towards the door.

"Send the rest back I made my choice."

Bulma gasp hearing those words. What the hell did she get herself?!


	4. Play Nice

Chapter 4

~Play nice~

Bulma fought the young prince the best she could. It was clear he was outrageously strong, but it still didn't give him the right too carry her any kind of way!!! Once the two made it too his room, he carry her too his bedroom and toss her on the bed.

Bulma flip herself over fast too face the dangerous prince. Vegeta looked down at her with his arms cross. It was no doubt she was the most beautiful woman he ever seen in his whole life. But he didn't want a mate attached too his side.

"Listen up woman, if you play nice too what I want I'll send you back home. You make no commands just only obey."

Bulma gave him a weird look before responding too him.

"Obey? No if I don't agree too it then I'm not doing it. But I'll play your sick game if you keep your word. Why am I here in the first place?"

The prince grown and looked away.

"Your here too be my mate and bare me a child."

While Vegeta blush, bulma jaw drop and jump off the bed.

"Is that part of playing nice!?!"

Vegeta growled and walked away.

"Of course not!!! I'll stage your death and send u back too Earth. As along as you do as I say."

She sat back down and thought about it. Then looked back at him before getting back up too rush in front of him, blocking the door with her body.

"Fine but I ask only for a few things."

Vegeta stop inches away from her looking down at her in amusement. He couldn't deny he was interested in her offer but refused too show it.

"I want protection for my people. Your people can't kill mines and the other way around. We talk with the president together too form a peace wavier."

The prince rolled his eyes but agreed.

"Next I get too do whatever I wish while I'm here."

The prince laugh at her before crossing his arms.

"Why? Just so you can disobey me?"

"Here you go with this obey thing. Listen, if you think I'm just going too sit here for how ever long till I go back home, your crazy. I'm a scientist I have too work on stuff. That's why I asked for that."

Vegeta pause just looking at her before he grunt and agreed.

"Lastly you have too protect me at all time."

"I'm not following you around all day long!"

Bulma frown at him and crossed her arms similar to Vegeta.

"I don't trust your men. What if they don't like the fact you choose my race too mix with and kills me? Do you realize that will look really bad for the almighty prince?"

Vegeta wanted too snap her neck for mocking him but she had a point. But he had away too fix it in his favor.

"Fine I'll grant you that, but it won't be me. The saiyan that brought u too me will be your personal guard when I'm not at present. Just so you have all the protection you need I'll let him pick two more he trust too help him guard you."

The prince smirked thinking he had won this little argument but little did he know, he lost the moment he thought of it. Bulma even allowed him too think that by acting as if she was mad about it. But she was actually excited because she would have a chance too convince him too pick Goku so she could see her best friend.

A knock was at the door grabbing both of their attention. Bulma moved out the way as Vegeta open the bedroom door too walk too the main door. She waited for him too return to the bedroom but instead he called her too him. She slowly walked too him as she came face too face with a new saiyan.

"This is Raditcal, one of my father's favorites"

The tall man smirked as he kneel down too bow before his soon too be queen. He was made up like Raditz just with spiked up hair yet very neatly. Although there was a piece that hung over his eye brow.

"I was sent too retrieve you. The king awaits you."

The prince rolled his eyes and walked out leaving Bulma with the other male.

"Oh uh ok, should I dress up for this?"

The handsome man stood up and chuckled.

"No need for that, he just wants too see what race the prince picked too pair with. Which do you mind me asking your name?"

Bulma was surprised he was so polite unlike the other saiyans she ran into.

"It's Bulma. Nice too meet you Raditcal."

The saiyan smiled and offer too open the door for her as they leave. Bulma couldn't resist from staring at him. She wished she was getting married too him verses Vegeta.

"Why are you so nice? Every saiyan I met so far are mean and evil. Yet your different in so many ways."

He chuckled at her and looked over too her as his arms was folded behind his back.

"Well after you lost your parents together you become humble. What's the point in making your life hell because mine is?"

"I'm sorry for your lost..."

Raditcal smiled at her and kept quiet till they arrived too the kings room.

"Here we are. I will no longer be apart of this journey my dear Bulma. Perhaps our paths my cross again."

He bowed before he knock on the door and walked away.

The huge doors open and Bulma walked inside with fear. The room was bigger than Vegeta's room. The king was standing not far from the door at a fireplace waiting for her. Bulma slowly walked over too him standing behind him.

"A.a.are you the king?"

The tall man slowly turn around too look down at her. He had a face of disgusted but it slowly turn into a proud smirk. The slow change of face worry her as he walked closer too her.

"Yes I am. Are you the soon to be Queen?"

It still sound weird too her but she nod her head. They were interrupted my a loud fuss outside the kings door just before it burst open. Bulma jumped and lean back into the tall tough king in hopes he would protect her. Both relaxed after they realize it was only Vegeta and his siblings.

"She is my mate so you speak to her with me!"

The king narrow his eyes at the spoil son.

"When did it matter to you? You told me you need no mate. So if I want too talk too her I can."

The prince realize he was right he would catch on too his trick if he folds. Lucky for him Bulma rush too his recuse.

"It may have been like that but we realized there is such thing as love at first sight. I'm crazy about him and I'm ready too commit and... obey... my true love and soon too be king."

It nearly killed her too say obey but it surprises Vegeta. Inside he wanted too laugh at her choking on her own words but only smirked down at his woman and hugged her tight too his body.

Bulma gasp as she realized he was a very strong built guy against her back. She melt in his touch but Yamcha flashed in her mind. She wasn't allowed too enjoy this but damn it felt great.

"There you have it. I'll make it my business too speak too their leader tomorrow morning and announce the news too my people soon after. Now if you don't mind, Rose take my queen back too my room."

Rose glare at her younger brother.

"Its not my job prince. Just because your tail wraps around you doesn't always mean it'll stay there."

Rose notice Bulma face slowly turn blue. She focus on her but walked over too grab her hand while Vegeta fuss at her for being stubborn.

Bulma was nervous more around the female then Vegeta himself. As the two hurry down the halls Rose rushed Bulma into her living quarters. She hurry too close the door and block Bulma's way out.

"Spill it. I saw your face turn blue when you realize we have tails,why?"

Bulma wasn't sure how too play this out. Could she trust her? Would she kill her or Goku? She had to hurry up and decided.

"I never seen anyone with a tail it freaked me out."

Rose smirked at her with her silky hair hanging over her left eye.

"I'm not stupid earthling. I know surprise from fear. I'm a warrior, I only seen that look on the faces who witness our abilities."

Bulma realize Rose was dangerous yet wise. She challenged her but it was still dangerous! But for some reason Bulma got a thrill out of it. Deep down Rose was very curious about her herself.

"Ability? I have no idea what you speak of. On earth we don't have tails. We only have the ability too create and master new skills. You saiyans are much different than us. Bullets can't even bruise your skin. Too us humans it can kill."

Rose wince at her and then smiled at her showing her pearly whites and sharp fangs.

"What's the name, soon to be Queen?"

"Bulma. Bulma Briefs. Your's?"

"Rose."

The two study each other before walking close too each other to shake hands.

"You know, youe alright Bulma. We'll talk more."

As she turn too open the door Raditcal was posed up sexy like at her door. Both Rose and Bulma blushed seeing him in such a way! Rose slammed the door as he realized she was with the soon too be queen. Rose was on guard and very aggressive towards Bulma.

"You saw nothing you know nothing! Don't you dare breath this too my brother."

Although Rose scared Bulma she act as if she didn't care.

"Why does it matter you have a boyfriend?"

Rose sighed and softly gripped her shoulder.

"I'm royalty as you will soon to be too. We can't be seen with just anyone, it's forbidden. You see?"

Bulma gasp and realized what was going on. She winked at Rose and walked pass her to the door.

"I won't say a thing Rose. As long as you don't say anything about mines. We can be allies or enemies. I prefer allies. Fair?"

Rose smirked and nod. Bulma walks out and walked by Raditcal as if he wasn't there. Bulma wanted peace and time too think. she wanted her friends the most.

"Bulma!"

Bulma froze and saw her best friend safe and alive. Goku hugged her tight and Bulma hugged him back. But the thought of what Rose said stiffened her body. She hurry too pull away looking for anyone standing close by.

"Tell Raditz we need too talk. I'll see you soon but we mustn't be seen in public Goku. Just play nice for now, I'll figure us away out of this very soon."

Goku was confused and watch his only friend on this weird planet walk away.


	5. Dark Blood

Chapter 5

~Dark blood~

Raditz waited for Kakarot's woman too wake up. Which too him felt like forever! Chi-Chi slowly sat up on a soft comfy couch and looked around the place. As reality hit her all over again she begins too panic. Raditz watched her closely before walking over too her.

"Calm down woman, it's only me."

Chi-Chi looked at him with hatred before sitting up.

"Where's my husband and child!?!"

Raditz rolled his eyes.

"Your son is in the bed sleeping soundless. Kakarot is in his own room. You and your son will stay with me."

Chi-Chi stood up and put her hands on her hips with anger.

"I will stay with my husband you got that?"

Raditz lean back against the wall looking at his sister-in-law.

"If you value your son life you will stay here. No one can know of you or that brat. I even killed everyone who knew anything about this. So that kid is very dangerous and my life is on the line by protecting him. Only the prince Vegeta and Bulma can have the first born hybrid child. Hopefully we can play him off as a normal saiyan. You can be played off as a saiyan woman but your power level is too weak and you have no tail. You'll be picked off quickly. So you see how important it is for you two to be here?"

"No. You still haven't told me why I can't live in the same room as my husband."

Raditz sighed and roughly raked his hand through his rough wild hair.

"Damn it woman! Kakarot is a low ranked warrior! Anyone can bust in his room if they please. At least I'm a higher rank where not just anyone can check my room. You and your son is safer in my room then his. Don't worry I won't touch you, your not my taste."

Chi-Chi grunt at him and follow the sound of her crying son.

Raditz smirked and walked out of his room. He had plans and didn't want any interruptions. He hurry down too his brother's room too be stop by Raditcal. He panicked and try too think of something fast.

"Raditz? What are you doing down here?"

Raditcal watch Raditz closely knowing he was up to no good of course.

"Minding my own business of course. What does it matter trader? Now that Frieza's dead you want too kiss up too your blood race?"

Raditcal didn't move blocking his way too Goku's room. Raditz growled not wanting him too know who was behind that door.

"I was forced into that position Raditz. It was either me or you. You would have died the moment you walked on board with him. It was for safety."

Raditz showed his teeth in anger as he insulted him.

"I would have been fine on my own! You did it too save your own skin. You knew Frieza was stronger then us! Of course you run off too the stronger side. You don't deserve too be a saiyan your a coward!!!"

Raditcal had a face of peace and calm as always.

"Your a saiyan alright, but you lack the power. You'll never understand the method of my ways and that alone will always keep us apart."

"Power? Is that what you gain from this? Our pride is what keeps us stronger and determined! Where was your pride, your honor, the day you murder your own mother and father? That alone will forever keep us apart."

For the first time in many years anger flashed over his face but he quickly tamed the beast within and sighed before walking off.

Raditz watched the broken saiyan walk off wanting too cry in anger but instead he bust open the door to see no Goku.

"Damn it! Where could you gone too."

Raditz storm out looking for his younger brother. He had too find him before Raditcal seen him and that wouldn't work well in his favor. He bump in him and hurry too grab him too pin him against the wall.

"Don't leave your room until I get you! You understand Kakarot?"

Goku frown at his older brother and pulled away.

"Where's my family and what's going on with Bulma?"

Raditz sighed and looked around and hurry him along.

"Your family is safe in my room. Follow me and I'll explain but hurry if anyone sees you like this, word will spread. Very quickly at that."

Goku hurry along with the bigger brother into his room. Raditz quickly locked the doors behind them as he sighed in relief.

"Damn you two for being hard headed! If only you knew how hard it is too keep you safe."

Chi-Chi rush into Goku's arms and cried. She missed her husband so much it drove her crazy. Raditz gagged at the sight of the two embracing each other in such away.

"Kakarot you need a new hair style fast."

Goku looked up at his hair and look back at his older brother.

"Uh why? I like my hair the way it is."

Raditz thought back when they where little kids but hurry too erase it from his thoughts.

"Because fool, you are a spitting image of our father. The greatest warrior that ever lived. Both mother and father was killed after you was sent off. If our people saw you they would bring too much attention towards you and the royal family may have you killed. So either slick it back or wrap this bandana over ur hair."

Goku remember trying too slick his hair down and it wasn't a pleasure nor successful experience. So he took the red bandana. Of course he didn't like it, but he was trying too trust his so called big brothers.

"So what happened too me? Why was I sent off? Did I cry a lot or something?"

Raditz growled at him as he sat on the couch.

"I told you before already. Mother sent you away in hopes you'll return too kill Frieza. But thank God our Prince Vegeta saved us. We all be dead waiting on you."

Goku felt unease at the thought of someone depending on him that he couldn't save. Raditz notice the change in him but let him shower in his own gilt.

"I hate I couldn't remember them nor save them. If only I could make it up too them."

"You can't, it's too late little brother. Thier dead. But perhaps if we ever find the killer of our parents we could revenge them. As brothers."

Raditz smirked and looked away. His plan was now in affect! All he need too hear was Goku too say yes. Which he did.

"Listen closely Kakarot, amongst us your Kakarot. Too other saiyans your Goku."

He nod and looked back at his son in his wife's arms. he grabbed his son and held him tight too him.

"I ran into Bulma before you showed up. She said we wasn't allowed too be seen together and she need too see you. Why can't I be around her?"

Raditz snapped out of his plan of pure evil and looked back at his golden ticket.

"What? Oh simple, she's the prince's mate. You don't want rumors too spread about you two having an affair behind the kings back. Or we will have a public shaming by killing you both in front of each other and doing unspeakable things too her while you watch helplessly and so on and so on."

Goku turn blue in the face and sighed.

"I'll go see what she wants. You on the other hand need too learn your home. So explore. Perhaps someone will feel sorry for you and give you some armor."

Raditz left the family in his room as he searched for Bulma. It wasn't as easy as he had wish for it too be. He found her in the Heath wing and softly gripped her arm.

"You'll never find me here."

Bulma jumped and looked behind her too witness the jerk who put her in this mess.

"Your prince order you too gaurd me when he's not around and for you too pick two other people too help you. Of course I want you too pick Goku, the other I don't care as long as they don't try too kill me."

Raditz rolled his eyes and grunt as his way of agreeing. He needs one more too join but who? Nappa was too high in rank too ask him too do so besides he works with Vegeta 89% of the time. Raditcal was out of the equation automatically.

It seem as if Bulma read his mind as she watch him struggle on the 3rd person.

"I know I trust him more than you anyways. Raditcal."

"NOOOOO!!!!!"

Raditz lost it! It would ruin his plan of pure evil! Everyone was watching them in fear and curiousit.

"I trust him the most I want him on the team. No is not acceptable and if you say no again I'll make sure the king hears of this."

Raditz jaw drop wanting too kill her! How dare she treat him in such away!! But she was royalty now he couldn't touch her. He knew it too.

He storm off not able too stand close too her without killing her.

"You find him and tell him yourself. We have dark blood between each other, queen."

He disappeared as Bulma watched. She sighed and continue too help the doctors improve their equipment.


	6. Act 1

Chapter 6

~Act 1~

Bulma walked away to wonder around the place some more. She had no certain place too be just wanted too find the lab. She noticed foot steps ahead of her and she paused. As the owner of the foot steps appearing around the corner she slowly relax.

"Oh nice too see you again. What are you doing wondering around these halls alone?"

The sweet royal son asked Bulma. Bulma sighed and look away from him.

"I was trying too find the science lab around here but I have no idea where too look."

The younger prince giggle to himself before responding too Bulma.

"That's because you'll never find it in the castle. No offense but scientist tend too blow up things and my father made sure as his first decreed too move the lab far from the castle."

Bulma understood the smaller saiyan's laughter at her question.

"Do you mind taking me?"

"Of course not, but we should take the hover cars."

Bulma lighten up and follow the small saiyan.

"I remember seeing you sitting next too the prince and Rose."

"Yeah, I'm more of the child no one wants in their family. You know, the non fighter."

Bulma pat his shoulder and smile.

"I see no wrong in that."

He looked down and thought too himself. Making Bulma regret saying anything.

"My father and Vegeta do...its not like I can blame them. Our blood is made for war too ripple our muscles and rage too fight. Yet I can't. I can't imagine myself killing anyone let alone hurt. So I was sent off as a child but somehow got shipped back home. So they kinda had no choice but to keep me. I'll never be like Vegeta or Rose. They are amazing warriors and one day will be legends. Well technically they already are."

As they jumped in the hover car Tarble drive them too the lab. Bulma felt bad for him she wanted too help him some how.

"Do you wish too be like them?"

"Oh for God sake no!! I'm actually disgusted with my people way of living. We struggle under Frieza's brutal way of ruling. Then my brother free us from that nightmare just to do the same too soooooo many other planets. I wish too make them proud but I could never kill someone...Im Tarble by the way I'm sorry."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Tarble. I'm Bulma."

He smile at Bulma and parked the hover car.

"Ah here we are!"

He hop out the car and hurry over too Bulma's side too open her door. She gets out and looks over the overly large building.

Tarble lead her inside and too see everyone working hard on weird inventions. As they walked by all of them stop working just too looking at the strange female with the youngest prince. Bulma lean down to whisper to Tarble.

"Why are they looking at us like this?"

Tarble giggle and glanced at her.

"Because in our world your a strange creature that posses a saiyan body and beauty but a weird hair color and weak power levels. But don't worry once we find Topi they will accept you with no looks."

A female saiyan steps forward with wild dark brown hair and orange eyes, her skin was a dark brown and with a very curvy body. Her tail sway behind her as she cleaned the muck from her hands.

"I heard my name. So what's the issue for you too be Tarble?"

Tarble swallow hard before replying back. He had a crush on her for a very long time but knew he would never have her.

"Oh well uh, Topi this is Bulma, Bulma this is Topi. We are here because Bulma is a scientist back on earth and love too work with you on our planet. She's marrying my brother soon so she will be here permanently."

Bulma wanted too laugh at him but knew better than too do that.

Topi smirked at Bulma and waved her over too follow her.

"The future queen to be eh? Welcome aboard, let's see what you got. We have certain sections of the building of intelligence. Everyone in here is smarter than the average but it's better organized this way so you know where to look for help. So I'll take you too the highest level of it all where I'm at and work your way down if needed. There's one test we give if you figure it out you stay with me."

Bulma smirked wanting too prove how amazingly smart she was with no effort. Once they arrived too top floor she took her too a large section that was empty. On the desk was a blue print of a generator. It was no generator she seen before on earth but had similar make up in the inside. She study it closely and smiled soon as she figured it out.

"The spark of the generator is not in the right spot. But if you change a few of the wiring you can make it a lot stronger but you'll need a much bigger spark."

Topi smiled and crossed her arms.

"I'm going too enjoy working with you, queen."

Tarble smirked but it quickly faded away as he noticed the unmistakable shadow on the ground between him and Bulma. Bulma had no idea till she turn around too bump into the strong armour of Vegeta.

"Tarble we will talk. You, come with me."

Vegeta's anger was starting too become the normal for Bulma. She sighed and follow him outside the lab. He grabbed her by the waist and floats away.

"You are not to leave without my permission."

"When did you become my father? I go as please. I only wanted too see where the lab was. How much trouble can that be?"

"A lot woman! I had no idea where you was and found you with neither of your guards that you picked. Which by the way Raditcal, really? You pick the prick of all pricks in my ass as your guard!"

"I so happened too like that prick in your tight ass! You sir could learn a thing or two from him on how too be polite!!"

Vegeta growled and hurry too rush them too their room. Once they made it he toss her on the couch and remove his armour.

"That prick couldn't teach me how too clean my ass let all how too treat a weakling."

Bulma fix herself on the couch turning her back too him.

"I'm not weak. I'm strong and you'll see when I improve your world with my technology and the help of Topi. You'll show me more respect than."

Vegeta heard her and sighed and walked over too her standing over her.

"Who said I didn't already? You don't understand woman, your safety is at high risk and in order too keep our deal going your going to have too think more of that."

Bulma look over her shoulder and blushed seeing his bare chest. It was amazing too see someone built in such away. Vegeta didn't notice her blushing till she turn over too get out of the couch.

"Where are you going woman?"

"To shower of course!"

Vegeta smirked wanting too tease her for his entertainment. He rush over too block her path to the bedroom.

"As if, you haven't broke a sweat yet and you want too go first?"

Bulma growled and put her hands on his bare abs and chest and it made both of them quiver inside. Thoughts wired through out their minds of each other. Vegeta couldn't resist and removed her lab coat and lift her up against a wall. Bulma bit her lip not believing she's giving in too his touch. Deep down Vegeta was thinking the same. But the moment ended quickly the moment they where about too kiss. A knock on the door save them from wild hot sexy passion. He gently let her down and walked too the door.

The King stood before him looking down at the half naked prince and looked past him too see the flushed Bulma standing not very far from his side.

"Must I remind you no baster is allowed in this family. Wait till marriage boy. Or I'll separate you two."

Vegeta hated listen too his father or just being told what to do period. Vegeta was going too prove a point to his father! He pulled Bulma too him hugging her from behind and let her feel his print on her butt before sucking on her neck making her moan out against her will. The king growled and was ready too teach the spoil brat a lesson but Vegeta beat him too it.

"My first child with this woman will always be after marriage. Starting after tomorrow. Once business is over and my people know of us I'll take her too bed with her and bare the first hybrid. So if you don't mind I have a bit more teasing too do."

He gripped her left boob and he almost lost focus on acting and gave in to his true desires before he slam the door.

Both panting still close together. Vegeta slowly pulled away trying too regain composer.

"You may shower first. I need a moment too myself, alone."

Bulma nod and hurry too the room too undress and please herself in the shower while Vegeta in the living room.

Bulma question herself how could she let herself fall for Vegeta or better yet allow him too touch her in such away! But it felt great feeling him against her wanting her in more ways than one. She wanted pay back but she had too be careful she knew if she get cared away it could lead to them in bed together. Not that it would bother her but she didn't want too be with an asswhole like Vegeta.

Vegeta couldn't release himself fast enough cursing himself too allowing his desires show so easy. It was an act so why couldn't he stop himself from really wanting her. He wanted no mate nor child but he couldn't shake the thoughts of them together. He growled and clean up his mess and hurry out too train. That will get him on the right track! So he hoped.


	7. First Run In

[Readers]

[Thank u for reading this story!!! I had no idea anyone would be this interested in this story lol. But thank you, this is a story I'm making along the way. But due to personal issues in my life at the moment updates will be a little slower. But I'll do my best too still update when I can. Thanks again for supporting me and leaving comments. Your comments are true inspiration too keep going. Have a great time;) ]

Chapter 7

~First run in~

Goku and Raditz train in the training wing together. With every moment Goku power increased with his brother. Learning new moves along the way.

"Keep this up, you just might be a match within a month little brother."

Goku smirked at his big brother and flash through him and elbow him in the back.

"Yeah right, I'll get there much sooner than later."

Raditz got up slowly too repay his brother a lesson till he noticed his face.

Goku was fixed on a guy who just walked inside the training room.

"Wow his power is amazing. Who is he?"

Raditz took a look and automatically spot the guy Goku was asking about."

"That's Raditcal. Someone you don't want too meet."

Goku gave him a weird look.

"Why not? I sense no evil from this guy."

"Trust me on this Kakarot. That man betrayed his whole race out of fear. He sided with Frieza in hopes he will spare his life. Frieza order him too kill his own kind and he did it without a thought. He murdered his parents with no mercy. He murder our parents. Our father was a warrior like no other! He killed him with no honor. You can't trust him Kakarot and stay away from him. You and I are no match for him."

Goku anger and pain boiled inside him wanting too revenge his family but Raditz was right. They didn't stand a chance.

"All 3 of you are in here in the training room while Bulma is left alone."

They both turn around too see a very upset Vegeta.

"Oh uh I'm sorry my prince I was just looking for her. I'm on the way now."

Raditz dash away leaving Goku alone with the prince.

"Who are you? Bulma picked you but I don't know why."

Vegeta looked over the saiyan closely as he had a blink stare.

"I'm Kakarot but my friends calls me Goku."

Vegeta chuckled.

"Well in that case I'll call you Kakarot. No offense but the prince befriends no one. Fight me, I want too see if your worthy enough too protect my queen."

Goku got in his fighting stance along with Vegeta. Goku was over excited too fight with someone much stronger then him. The fight was impressive, even though Goku body was too batter and broken he stay loyal to the fight. Vegeta love the loyalty he had and how he learn from his fights which means he could get much stronger. He smirked and stood over Goku.

"I want you too only protect her when she goes to the lab the rest of the time I want you training with Nappa."

He walked away leaving Goku laying on the ground struggling too breathe.

Goku notice someone walking near. When he looked around he saw Raditcal.

"No stay away from me!!"

He look down at Goku and held our his hand before blasting him. Goku closer his eyes thinking he was going too kill him but instead he gave him energy. Goku slowly got up and looked at the slightly taller saiyan.

"Saiyans like you give us all a bad name. You only enjoy the fights and prideful on the wrong stuff."

Raditcal sighed and walked away.

"That's where your wrong! I enjoy the fights because it makes me stronger too protect my love ones, unlike you."

In a blink of an eye Raditcal punched Goku in the stomach dropping him to his knees.

"I don't care what Raditz told you, you shouldn't speak on the things you have no clue what happened. Get yourself up and find a healing tank."

Raditcal left Goku there curled up in pain.

Raditz got too the room just in time before Vegeta did.

Raditz knocked on her door nonstop.

Bulma hurry too the door yanked it open.

"What!?!"

Raditz pulled her out of her room and looked around for Vegeta.

"Listen I need a tracker on you so I can follow you. I don't need the prince trying too kill me because of you. So figure something out."

Bulma rolled her eyes and sighed.

"I was hoping he done that by now."

Raditz would give anything to kill her right then and there.

"I'll talk to him and figure something out. Now if you don't mind I need my rest before the Grinch of the saiyans return."

"I already have. Get lost Raditz. Go find your friend and make sure he's still alive."

Vegeta walked by him and grab Bulma by the hand dragging her inside.

Raditz wanted too cry from everything, nothing was going by his plans. He left right away too go find Goku.

Vegeta close and locked the door.

"Tomorrow your staying by my side. We have a lot too do tomorrow starting early in the morning. Your president is already informed and Rose will accompany us as well. Once we come back we will celebrate with the huge news of our marriage and get married months from now. Within those months I'll stage your death send you home and we'll never see each other again."

Bulma sighed as she walked too the bed room.

"Fine how every you wish Vegeta."

He grunt and lay on his side of the bed. Both stay far apart Bulma even built a wall between them too make sure they didn't touch. She had on her bath robe on tight too cover herself. She would wait in the morning too find something too put on. Till then she was stuck with this and a dangerous man laying next too her.


	8. Sore Subject

Chapter 8

~Sore Subject~

The next morning Vegeta and Bulma where awake but not because of restless sleep, but because they discover them wrapped up in each others arms.

Bulma felt his strong bare chest keeping her back warm as his tail wrapped around her waist. She bit her lip as the feeling of peace and security engulfed her. But it's Vegeta. The meanest heartless guy you could possibly meet. How could she feel such feelings with him?

Vegeta held her tight too him. Her soft silky skin drove him crazy!!! But she was an earthling, how could she make me so over protective over her. She ment nothing too him nor will she ever. Yet he couldn't shake it off but part of him didn't want too.

He pulled away from her and try too forget the incident. But it was hard too with Bulma's blush.

"Vegeta, I need something too wear."

Vegeta never looked her way he undressed in front of her with his back too her. Bulma hurry too look away but can't fight the urge too look at his butt.

"Someone is already coming too serve you with your belongings. While you wait, I'll be in the shower."

He walked off too the bathroom and closed the door. Bulma face was extremely red and a bit arouses by him but hurry too leave the room.

As she wonder around the place a knock was heard. She walk too the door to see Tarble with Raditcal instructing a bunch of guys into the room putting all her stuff up neatly and fashionable. Bulma was a little taken back from the hospitality.

"You guess really brought all my stuff from Earth here? Why would you do that?"

Bulma shook her head forgetting that was between her and Vegeta only.

"Well your going to be the queen so you need your stuff. It's not like your going back home."

Bulma gave Tarble a look that made him cover his mouth.

"Who to say I wouldn't want too visit my own home! I can't now because you jerks remove all my belongs from Earth too here. What else did you bring, my lab?"

Raditcal lean against a wall listening to the two.

"Well my dear Bulma I was only following orders. But yes we did, it's being transported too the science lab in your own section."

Bulma face palm herself with frustration and walked away from the two.

"I could use some coffee right about now."

"Oh Bulma breakfast is served everyday in the dinner. You'll sit with the royal table and they will bring you everything you need."

Bulma looked back at him and sighed. She was starting too miss her home more and more.

By the time everyone finished putting everything up Rose stop by and winked at Raditcal. Of course he never change face expression when they was around anyone else. He bow before the princess and pat his shoulder too stand up.

"So it's official, you are now part of this family. I must be honest, I'm glad your not a nasty snot nose brat like what your getting hitched too.

Bulma offer a small smile as Vegeta steps out in a towel.

"And this snot nose brat wants you all too leave, now."

Rose giggle and grab Raditcal's hand which made him blush deeply.

"Come on Raditcal I need help with my training."

Raditcal try too refuse but Rose dragged him along anyways.

Bulma giggles at the two secretive couple. Tarble follow them out as well. Vegeta grunt and walks back into the room. Bulma followed too grab some clothing and got dressed.

The two got dressed for the big day. Vegeta was dressed in his gold armour with the long thick cape clamped on each shoulder. Bulma on the other hand put on a pair of blue jeans and a light pink shirt on with her logo on the center of her shirt.

Vegeta gasp at her.

"You don't think your going out looking like that do you?"

Bulma looked at herself then back at him

"What are you talking about? I look fine."

"No woman I'm broadcast as my woman is going to be seen like this! At least not during a very important mission like this, oh no your not."

"So what would you suggest Mr. Fashion Police!"

Vegeta grunt at her and left the room slamming the door behind him. Bulma could careless if he was mad, she didn't want too do this. It had no feelings in this and it was no way she could get married too a man that hated her with a passion but only lust after her body.

Much later Rose come in and smiles at Bulma.

"I love you. I haven't laughed so hard in years. Fashion police? That's a good one. Come with me Bulma my father wants you too wear something extremely valuable too this family."

Bulma looked up at Rose in question of what it could be. She lead her on the other side near the King's room into a dark room.

Bulma was nervous being in a dark room with Rose but she knew she wouldn't hurt her. But she didn't put nothing pass no one. The lights popped on and in front of them where 3 full armors in glass cases. Bulma looked over at Rose in confusion.

"These 3 armors belong to the last queen. each 3 is the same 3 uniforms you will wear in the same enormous change in your life too... The blue uniform is what your wearing today. Vegeta will introduce you too the world. The white one will be your wedding uniform and the red one you will be officially the rightful Queen."

Bulma backed away shaking her head.

"No Rose I can't please? That's too sensitive for me too have. Please don't make me?"

"Bulma, you said yourself that you both love each other. It's only right too do so. It always goes this way. Just unfortunately she...Just wear it please?"

Bulma sighed seeing the subject was touchy for her and finally went along with the weird tradition. It fit her well showing off her curves and skin. She was upset with her hair. Everything lay down but that one side, it stay up.

"I like it you look a bit more saiyan like that way

She giggled too herself while Bulma ignore her as they walked out together too eat. The men had already ate so once they finished they ment them at the docking area.

Vegeta stood alone but his face expression turn cold. His body stiffen at the sight of Bulma. He recognized the uniform she was wearing and couldn't hide his true emotions.

"Take it off...now."

Bulma felt the pain and hatred in his throat. She slowly backed away till Rose stood in between them.

"Bulma give us a moment please?"

Bulma nod as the king showed up too watch them leave but even he stop at the sight of Bulma and the past slapped him hard in the face. But he offer a soft smile too Bulma and saw his son throwing a fit. Bulma walked away as the king slowly approach them.

"I don't want this anymore why can't it be you!?! Your the oldest!!! And don't give me that bloodline bull shot either!!!"

"Because Vegeta your the one mother saw becoming king. Not me or Tarble. She seen my demons and saw I could never protect our people like you could. So you see you have too be the one."

Vegeta walked away too pace back and forward with the realization of what Rose just said. His mother was still a sore subject for him.

"It's time for you too let go and grow up. If you back out of this, you'll fail your people once more."

Vegeta pause in his footsteps and look at his father with disbelief before it slowly turn into hatred.

"You dare talk too me about time? When you couldn't show up in time too save her!!!"

"YOU ONLY HAD ONE JOB!!! YOU COULDN'T DO THAT RIGHT!!!"

Vegeta hair slowly change colors with his rage. Rose did all she could too stop the two from fighting but it was like she was never there too them. Vegeta rushed the king but stop immediately as the gentle touch of the blue hair beauty appear from no where. Vegeta looked down at his pretend woman and was amazed how she snapped him out of his rage by one touch. He looked back at the king and rage still boiled in his veins.

"So many nights I had wished it was you I killed instead."

He softly grabbed Bulma's hand and walked her too their pod.

The two shoot out of sight together as the king storm away.

in the shadows Raditcal lurked close by too protect his woman if needed. He felt for Vegeta knowing his pain too well. He looked down thinking of the dark past that stains his bloody hands.

"You didn't have too be here you know?"

He snapped out of it and looked up too see the love of his life.

"Your all that I got Rose. I'm always going to be somewhere lurking too protect you from any one from any danger."

Rose offer a sad smile and fall into his arms crying. The pain was too great for her too hold anymore.

"If only I came home! She be alive and my brother wouldn't be scared."

Raditcal hugged her tight kissing down on her head as she barried her face into his chest.

"If you had returned, you all would have died. That's the reason she sent you away because she didn't want you hurt or worse. Everything happens for a reason."

"Your always saying that."

"Because I lived it."


	9. Official

Chapter 9

~Official~

The two where very quiet most of the way. Bulma sat in Vegeta's lap looking down but couldn't take the awkward silence.

"Vegeta?"

He lift his head enough too answer to the soft spoken beauty in his lap.

"I didn't mean too cause any trouble between you and your father."

Vegeta hugged her tighter too him. before he sighed.

"This been going on long before you. That's a subject that neither of us will forgive one another."

Bulma looked down from his face then hugged his neck with a kiss on the cheek.

It took Vegeta by surprise but he refused too push her away. It was just them in the pod together so he didn't mind showing very tiny affection towards the woman.

He fix her legs where she was straddle around his hips and looked into her eyes.

"I refuse too fail you too, I give you my word I'll protect you with everything I got."

Bulma didn't know what too think. Did the coldest man she knew soften up too her? Did he just swear too give his life too her? Bulma offer a small smile till the pod inform them they was arriving to Earth.

Vegeta embrace for the impact by hugging Bulma close too him. Soon as they landed Vegeta unwillingly thrust into Bulma making her scream from the force and the door open. Vegeta held Bulma as he stood up too get them out of the pod together.

Bulma was still wrapped around him with dear life.

"Where should we go?"

Bulma looked around then back at him.

"I have no idea where we are."

Vegeta float high so she could see then she spot the president house. She told him where too go. They landed near by and slowly walked too the entrance where the guards let them in. Vegeta study everything all the way till they reached the president's office. Vegeta was amazed that Earth was being lead by a dog. He looked at Bulma who took a seat at the president desk and motion Vegeta too sit.

"I was informed that you wanted too talk."

Vegeta was speechless still. Bulma rolled her eyes at him before doing the talking.

"Yes. The Saiyan's are low on population due too a great war on their planet. They want too form a peace treaty and repopulate with our people and repopulate their race. In exchange they will protect us from unknown force outside our planet and weapons. We could us the weapons too end wars and it's a small price to pay."

The president thought it over in his head and grown before standing.

"You have yourself a deal. Come with me too inform the world of the new changes."

As the president walked too the door Vegeta lean down for only Bulma too hear.

"A dog? Your planet is being rule by a dog? What kind of planet is this?"

Bulma rolled her eyes. She couldn't wait to get this over with. Between being home sick and dealing with this whole queen stuff it was draining her mentally.

They stood in front of a crowd of people ready too ask questions with note pads and cameras everywhere. First the president announced the news then Bulma inform them of all the important information with Vegeta. Of course Vegeta didn't want too answer their questions but Bulma have done this all her life she knew how too answer the trip up questions that would give the world doubt. It took an hour before it was done and over with.

They left soon after but Vegeta stop by the forest that would take them straight too their pod. They walked side by side while Vegeta looked around and took a few glimpses at Bulma.

"So it's official now I guess. I'm afraid this might not work out with the saiyans."

"What are you talking about woman?"

"Our people. I mean how can we expect them too mix together when we can't even stay around each other for a hour without fussing. Not only that what if your people rape my people? They won't feel safe anymore. Bad enough they have too fight off their own men."

"We can't detect everyone and what they are doing. All we can do is bring justice too those who was hurt. We're royalty, not God. Now hurry before we're late for the celebration."

Bulma seem surprised by the 'celebration'.

"Celebration? What celebration?"

Vegeta grunt before answering to keep from blushing.

"It's us joining together as one and for our soon too be son."

Bulma stop walking beside Vegeta as he keeps going. Bulma looked up at the beautiful scenery of her world as the sun peaks through small gasps of the thick trees. The beautiful songs the birds sing through out the forest and the constant sound of flowing spring water. She lean up against the tree realizing she will never return home.

Vegeta notice the silence between them and look behind him too see the gloomy Bulma. He sighed and walked over too her and trap her between his arms as he lean over her against the same tree her back rest against.

"Now what?"

"...I realize I'll never return home, ever again. Will I?"

The moment her bright blue eyes look up at him a twist in his stomach made him flinch in pain.

He softly brush her cheek with the back of his hand.

"Once a week you can return home for the whole day and return too me the next day. Kakarot will accompany you the whole time. I'm not stupid, I know you have something with that clown. Although I can do more then he can. Not too mention the way I-"

"Don't you dare finish that sentence!"

Bulma turn red in the face while Vegeta smirked down at her.

"Who is this Kakarot guy anyways?"

Vegeta gave her a very confused look.

"You should know, you picked him as your guard."

Bulma thought about it then realized he ment Goku.

"You mean Goku. Goku is my best friend! He already has a-"

Bulma hurry too shut her mouth but Vegeta heard her already.

"Has what?"

"Nothing. You honestly believe I would put my friend in danger? All because your pride is insulted."

Vegeta growled and pulled away a bit.

"Trust me there's nothing that clown can do too insult my pride."

"He has a son with an earthling already."

Vegeta flinch and hook Bulma by the waist and hurry too the pod. She fought too get free from his grip.

"You can't hurt or kill them Vegeta!"

"As much as I want too I'll never hear the end of it from you! I need too see picking you was the right choice. My race can't be repopulated by weak warriors. No one can know of this brat or they will kill him. Not until we give birth too the next hybrid."

"Who said we was going too have a baby?"

"Who said I want it with you?"

Bulma couldn't help but too feel a slight pain too her heart. Did he really hurt her feelings by that? Why?

He fix them both inside the pod again and hurry home.

Thousands of thoughts cross his mind as he wonder the what if's. He refused too mate with anyone other than Bulma but she was too return back. Could he really let her leave for good? She could really give him everything he needs! But was it worth her safety? Why does it matter though? He didn't care for her yet he did so very much.

He notice the slight hurt in her face in the same awkward silence. She was deep in thought too. Could they really be mates? No, no they are two different races there just no way that could be!!

Vegeta turn Bulma's face too his and dazed off into her ocean eyes.

"I wouldn't want a child with anyone else. If it's not you, then I will never have a child."

Bulma gasp in awe at his words. He did care! No, no he only wants too make sure she sticks to their plan! Right?

The pod inform them they was approaching planet Vegeta.

the impact was soft and soundlessly due too the padding they used in the docking area.

Vegeta hugged Bulma too him too get them both out. Raditcal was the first too welcome them back.

"Welcome back my prince and soon too be queen. Your royal family and guest awaits you before the entire kingdom of our people for the perfect news. Which I shall lead the way, if I may."

Vegeta rolled his eyes as he looked down at the kneeling man before him. Bulma saw Vegeta's lips fixing theirself too curse him out but Bulma beat him too it.

"Of course you can Raditcal. You don't have too be so strict on yourself before us. Your family too."

As Bulma grant his wish he stood up but the moment she called him family Bulma saw the change in his face. He had a look of an insane man before laughing in a wicket way, before slowly going back too the normal calm face Radical she had always knew.

It scared Bulma no doubt but Vegeta knew of the wicket sins he commented that drove the man crazy. Vegeta smirked at him enjoying seeing him slowly killing himself but hugged Bulma closer too him as they follow him.

They reached the very top of the palace roof looking down at the huge crowd of their people awaiting them. Bulma was taking back by the crowd and it kinda shook her but Vegeta assure her by patting her hip before sitting down in the middle of the set table before his family and close allies. Bulma didn't recognize any of the new group. But she took note of them all as the king address the news too the people.

Vegeta held Bulma's hand and spoke where only Bulma and his siblings can hear.

"The new faces you see are our allies. Their kinda our leader board. They will judge the situation and see if they still want too ally with us from here."

"The buff purple guy is Tazor. He is from a much different world from ours his people are no warriors but they have weird magic. We grant them protection and they return with medicine. The chick on our right is Vegeta's ex. Her people are warriors similar too ours but they are asexual creatures. They fight too gain wealth in return they fight by us in battles similar too the one like Frieza."

Vegeta lean over too give Rose a death glare. Bulma saw no harm in it and giggles.

"Don't worry Vegeta I'm jealous. I see why you said what you told me earlier. Here I thought I was the only one."

Bulma and Rose giggled together like two high school girls as Vegeta grumble and steam up at the two. Raditcal clear his throat too silence the two best friends.

Rose knew her lover inside out and felt a difference within him. She dare not too give any concern look or care in public but did she within her.

Rose grabbed Bulma's other hand and she could feel the worry from her touch. But why would she be worried? She must sense a chance in her lover. Bulma would never put their love in jeopardy. So her way of consoling her new friend was by gripping her hand back.

Ross looked down at their hands with a gasp realizing she was being too noticeable. She offer a smile and both snap their heads forward at the king introducing the soon too be new king and queen. Vegeta stood up and pull the chair back so bulma could get out and he offer his hand for Bulma too grab his hand as he leads them at the edge of the roof with his life partner.

The crowd roar with cheers. They was amazed at how similar she looked as them and her beauty. It sicken Bulma at how they looked at her like a huge steak vs as their future.

"Behold the Earthling Bulma Briefs. She will be your new queen and you all will treat her as if she is me. She will bare the first hybrid child. Leading us too a brighter future! Once she bare my seed tonight you all will be able too do the same with the other earthling. You are not too hurt or kill them. They are fragile creatures so be gentle with them. If you define us, you will be hunt down and punished severely. Before everyone's eyes as an example. This is your only warring. Pick a mate that is willing and you have a decision too either stay on earth or here. The choice is yours but if your asked too go on a mission you still have too go. Now, behold your eyes for the first sight of royal mates."

Bulma rised an eyebrow at the last part then the confusion worsen as Vegeta hugged her close too him. She pressed her hands against his plated chest before Vegeta place a soft tinder kiss on her lips. The crowd loss their minds as Bulma slowly fade into his toxic kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck as she deepen the kiss.

Nothing matters no one was around it was just those two. Vegeta sucked on her tongue and gripped her hips while his tail wrapped around her waist. The king yelled their names taking them out of their trance.

They both looked at each other then down at Vegeta's large print in his tights. Both turn red in the face but Bulma stood in front of him leading him back too their chairs but instead of Bulma sitting in hers, Vegeta pulled her in his lap too sufer with him. No one noticed what the two where doing but Rose and Tarble which Tarble cover his face while Rose giggled at the two torturing each other.

"Damn it woman it was suppose too be a peak. Not a real kiss!"

Vegeta yelled for only her too her as she wiggled against his bulge making it extremely hard too compress his true desires.

"You gave me no warning! Behold the first sight of royal mates my ass!"

The two fought more and more not realizing it only drives their desires even more!

The celebration had started and they had too face the leader board for a moment before they could celebrate.

All the allies stood in front of them they all rised their hands and walked away except Tazor and Vegeta's ex.

"You honestly believe that we can be OK with this change? Mixing race with the unknown is crazy! We never heard of this race. Their weak fragile things with no knowledge of anything!"

Bulma stood up too defend her people but was interrupted by a new friend of her's.

"Your wrong. If I may my royal family?"

The king nod as the other allies stood behind the two non believers.

"As you all know our technology is progressive and impressive. You all think highly of our work. But within 20 minutes my soon too be queen, Bulma Briefs, show me our technology is far behind hers. Not only that, if this race mix with ours technology this warrior race will sky rocket out of here!"

Tazor growled at her.

"Technology is only one minor tribute too the race. We don't need smart hybrids we need stronger hybrids then the original Saiyan race!"

Bulma walked around the table and softly gripped Topi's shoulder and smiled at her before standing face too face with the two doubters.

"We may not be the strong individual that your race or the saiyan race are, but we make up for it by technology. Our race mixing is the perfect recipe for the next super saiyan! Look at us as ying and yang. The saiyan's are emotional detached race. They believe in power and pride. Taking what belongs too them no matter the price. My race are caring determined creatures we believe in protecting what we love and those who are in need. Without each other we will never be able too create a super saiyan hybrid. With in that super saiyan you need that bit of good. A saiyan's power only grows so imagine a super hybrid surpassing the average saiyan. Let us prove it too you. If our first born is not strong enough you can kill me, the child, and my planet. Deal?"

Bulma stuck out her hand and Vegeta's ex was quick too grab her hand but Bulma pulled away just in time.

"Not so fast, if we are too prove you wrong, then you have too kill your own people by your own hand. One by one. Or, we can step away and forget this all happened and agree too let our race mix."

Bulma returned her hand and watched the two squirm with pressure. Tazor raised his hand and join the others who already agree.

"I rather walk away from you all. I, Victoria, will never be punked into a decision like this. We will find wealth else where."

Bulma smiled at Victoria and sighed.

"Nappa and Radical, if you don't mind, would you two please escort Ms. Victoria out of our atmosphere?"

The two stood up and kneel before their new queen. Then grabbed Victoria and left. Victoria left screaming and kicking as the other allies walked away too leave as well. But one stop and stare at Bulma before walking up too her. The tall wolf looking guy with a red scarf around his neck smile down at her.

"Bulma, you give us hope. That's most important. Remember, true love can over power any kind of darkness. You two may fight it but the truth is you two are heaven's match. The sooner you except it the stronger you and your new home will be. Your in the right path but, be aware, of the pure evil dark dangers lurking ahead of you."

He walked away as his words toy with her mind. Strong firm hands softly gripped her hips and pulled her into him.

"It's time, my queen."

His words were silk too her ears relaxing her as he hand her a large glass of wine. She turn in his arms looking up at him and slowly sipped the wine before giving it back for him to do the same.

"Now, it's official."


	10. The 'F' Word

[Readers]

[Thank you for following this story this far and special thanks too thoughs who comments. It makes me want too hurry up with the next chapter just for you guys.

But enough of the mushy stuff lol. This chapter is going too be all over the place so I'm going too try too keep it basic but you have too focus if you want a hit, but it will all come together.

Again thank you for being loyal too this fiction and please leave a comment good, bad, questions anything. Thank you and enjoy]

Chapter 10

~The 'F' Word~

"From the looks of things, Bulma might stay here."

Raditz looked at his little brother crazy like.

"That was an act. Those two won't last half a year together."

Goku shrugged.

"Maybe, maybe not. But I think she be much happier with Vegeta then Yamcha. Consider the fact that Yamcha always cheating on her."

"She have a boyfriend on Earth? Well, just when you think you know someone."

Goku chuckled and rest his arms behind his head.

"There's your chance Kakarot. After tomorrow you can sneak your family back on Earth and live out the rest of your life as if none of this had happened. I won't hold you against your will."

Goku look over at his taller brother with confusion.

"But you did. I didn't want too be here and I definitely didn't want my family here either."

Raditz rolled his eyes and grunt at Goku.

"Because I wanted you too see and know who you are. But now you do. If you leave I can now close that chapter in my life."

Goku look up where the royal family was thinking over a few things.

Raditz knew he would refuse the offer. Between fighting with Vegeta and Raditcal he couldn't resist the temptation. Almost as if he had read his mind Goku fell deeper into his sinister plan.

"I can't. Not yet. I'll take my family back too safety but I'll return back. I won't go back till I best Vegeta and revenge my family."

Raditz pretend too care by growling at his younger brother.

"You fool! Don't you get it! You and I together at full power will never reach his level. His power is neck too neck with Nappa if not much more! I lost both parents by the hand of that monster! I won't let him kill you too. Stay away."

Raditz walked away out of the crowd into a bar. Goku follow close behind him tugging at the ignoring bandanna.

"I understand that brother, but I can't just stay clear of him. I'm much stronger then the last time. I been beaten too an inch of my life 6 times since my spar with Vegeta."

Raditz growled at him and order a few tall mugs of beer.

"Yeah and I had too carry you too the tanks the first time. Tell you what if you want too risk your life then go head! But don't look for me too take care of ur crazy ass wife and nagging brat."

Goku giggled at him while Raditz chug the first beer down with ease. The two decided it was best too go train and loosen up their muscles.

Rose grabbed Raditcal's hand once he returned from getting rid of Victoria too dance. Of course he was shocked and nervously dance with her under the King's watchful eyes. Rose notice how her father watch them dance in a weird way.

"Father, I can't believe Raditcal, commander of 1st elites, can't dance. Perhaps you could show him a few moves eh?"

The king giggle at his beautiful daughter. He could never deny her of such things. He stood up and walked over too his daughter. The two start too dance together. The king easily tower over her, she rest her head against his chest taking in his scent. Memories of them as a child flood her mind. The love between her parents was like no other. It was beautiful now understanding what they once had. She even notice the scent of her father as child had long gone faded. What was once a strong but light scent of burnt wood was now a strong male musk. Her heart ached of the thought of the man her father now became. She didn't recognize her own father anymore but her heart still had faith that he would return one day.

She quickly shook her feelings off and noticed her lover soul fade away as he backed away from sight. She felt something was really wrong but what? Tarble was dancing with Topi who was really enjoying themselves. She noticed a weird face exchange between Bulma and Vegeta. It was clear they was fussing yet again before they walked away together. The king clear his throat and stop the dance.

"My dear I most turn in for the night. It was a pleasure too dance with you my beautiful daughter."

He kissed his daughter hand and turn away too go too his living quarters.

Raditcal couldn't shake off the 'f' word. The nightmares of the look of his mother begging for her life at his hands drove him crazy! He was afraid of himself, would he kill his love with no mercy? Could he really hurt her? No!! He could never!! He had ask the same questions as he look into the horror eyes of his mother too, and he killed her... slowly. He didn't mean too laugh in enjoyment. No never, they didn't understand, he lost control of all care, matter, needs.

The sight of the royal family happy and dancing was too much too soon after Bulma unknowingly use the 'f' word. He had too leave.

He slowly sneaked away and ran straight too the training room. Conflicting self-harm would release some of the pain from his heart. As he walked inside he saw no one inside. He sigh as he relax his body too let his emotions too slowly leaked out.

As Bulma looked up at her prince as his words sink into her brain. 'Now it's official'.

She bit her lip as he smirked at her. She couldn't deny the fact he was devilishly handsome. But she had too keep focused on her true love. She was in love with Yamcha not Vegeta. Yamcha was a cheater true enough but, she knew he only wanted her. Vegeta saw the struggle on her face and swallow the rest of the wine.

"We have a brat too kill."

Hearing him whisper that too her anger her.

"You promise!"

"I promise a lot of things."

He hooked her arm and walked them down the roof back inside with Nappa and the king behind them. The king looked at Bulma and kissed her hand and glare at his son before leaving.

"Nappa, bring Raditz and Kakarot too the thrown room. We have much too disgust."

Raditz looked over Goku's shoulder and smirk too himself.

"Here's your chance big guy."

Raditz sat at a bench near a wall not really believing Goku would be dumb enough too try him now. But he was very wrong.

Goku stood straight and looked at the evil monster before him. The thought of him killing his parents was his fuel too ignore all cautions of Radical being much stronger.

Raditcal had no idea he was being approached. Could he attack and get the upper hand? He could but that was Raditz way of fighting. No he would have his fight fair and square.

"HEY!!"

Radical slowly snapped out of his trance and looked over too Goku. He slowly growled at him as a warning.

"I won't stop till I make you pay. What kind of monster murders his own fa-"

"DON'T YOU DARE!!! I spare you once, this time I'll make sure you learn your lesson. NOW LEAVE ME!!!"

Raditcal's power was nasty and dark the opposite of his normal behavior. He had no control of his anger and was more than willing too release it all out.

Goku refused too shy away, no way he was going too turn down a fight like this. His power was as that of Vegeta when they spar!

Goku stood his ground as Raditcal dash after him. Goku was on the defense but he fade out of sight taking him off guard. He knew the trick very well and hurry too dash away. He assumed right but the problem was he was too slow. Raditcal had hooked his arm around his neck and deliver thousands of punches into his right kidney. His screams of pain fuel his rage more.

Goku some how found the power too reach behind him and grip Raditcal's neck and pull him over his shoulders. Raditcal was surprised and was slammed down on the ground. He rolled over as Goku stomp at his chest.

Goku was doing well at first till he became too cocky. Raditcal had enough of him and slam Goku into the bench Raditz was sitting in. Raditz just looked up at him and had a ghostly smirk on his face.

"What did you tell this kid too hate me?"

Raditcal tower over Raditz who seem unfazed by him.

"I only told him the truth."

"Why? Why must you hate me so much too rub it in my face? I did everything I could think of to change or make up for the past! Yet you won't let me live it down!"

Raditz stood up and got face too face with the evenly heighted saiyan.

"I have no idea what your talking about nor do I care. Now get out of my way."

In a flash Raditz was choking kicking too reach the floor with fear.

Raditcal finally snap and had the face of a mad man. Laughing uncontrollably showing his sharp fangs.

"Yes I'm a monster! I thirst for blood eager too bath in the fear and screams of my victims!! I enjoy every second of it just as I will with you. I'll finish the job and have no care! HAHAHAHA!!!!!"

Raditz struggle too get free but couldn't as his body burn all over. Goku slowly wakes up too see his big brother body slowly disintegrate before his eyes. Goku power over whelm him a huge burst that gave him enough energy too hurt him. Goku gather all the power he had and blast Raditcal in the face. He drop Raditz as he twitched on the ground. Raditcal stood still as the smoke cleared. Goku knew he didn't have enough too stand after that attack. He sat there nervous of what horror was too come next.

The air was filled with his horrified laughter pure evil and sinister. As his eyes widened with his muscles.

"Yes just what I need. Who dies first? I know how about both of you!!!"

Just as he power up too kill them both he heard a sharp loud scream snapped him free from his demons. The sound of his name with fear and disappointment replaced his anger with disgust within himself. He refused too face the owner of the scream. Instead he flashed past everyone.

Nappa grabbed Raditz and Goku and carry them over his shoulders leaving Rose too piece together on what her eyes just saw.

Bulma walked in with Vegeta.

"Chi-Chi? It's Bulma where are you?"

Chi-Chi walked out with Gohan. Her smile quickly faded away.

"It's ok he's with me. I need you too go with us. No harm I promise."

Chi-Chi trust Bulma but not her new friend. She hugged her baby closer. Bulma lead her too the thrown room with Vegeta. Vegeta watched closely too the baby. Part of him wanted the brat dead. He was the only one who had the right to bring in the first hybrid! Not that clown of a 3rd class warrior. But now all he could wonder did the woman spoke right, was the future bright for them?

Soon after Nappa drop them on the ground and backed away. Vegeta sense their life force was still strong but their power levels where very low.

"What happened?"

Nappa sighed and pointed at Raditcal as he walked through the doors. Raditcal was shocked too see the soon too be king too be in the thrown room. He wanted too see the king not Vegeta. But he looked down and kneel too him as always.

"Must I say more?"

Vegeta growled and looked at Bulma.

"Next time when I tell you no, woman, I mean no. Raditcal I'm tired of you fussing with Raditz. Either you end this or I do."

Raditcal nod and turn on his heels and walked back out.

Chi-Chi hand Gohan too Bulma while she rushed over too her husband and slap Raditz too wake him up. She had too admit Raditz had worked a spot in her heart over the little time they had. She try waking them both up.

Raditz was the first to wake then Goku. Guards pick them both up holding their arms while they stay on their knees.

"Vegeta? What is it? Why are we here?"

Vegeta nod for a guard too grab Chi-Chi as he snatched the baby out of Bulma's arms. Causing Bulma too scream at him and try her best too fight off the guards close behind her.

"Vegeta no!! You promise!!"

Chi-Chi and Goku scream at Vegeta too let their son go. A wicked smirk showed on his face.

"It's a sin too bring a hybrid in this world before the king does? A child I will have tonight. If, only what your friend said was true. I sense nothing from this brat, yet it's our future? What a waste. Beat them both and make his mate watch."

Vegeta turn Gohan around from him too see as they torture and beat the two in front of them both. Vegeta looked at Bulma and mouth something where only she could see what he was doing.

Gohan was getting mad watching them beat on his father and uncle. His power start too rise. Nappa quickly scan Gohan. Nappa face twist into a shock!

"Vegeta he's already at 1,786! He's still going!!"

Vegeta smirked at the brat and called off the guards dropping them all.

Chi-Chi ran too him and yanked him free.

"Damn it Vegeta you could have gave me a heads up!!!"

He chuckled.

"If I did it wouldn't been believable. Now as of you, the brats mother, you will return to earth with the brat. You will never speak of this child till everyone else start having babies. Kakarot you'll stay here. You will accompany my queen when she leaves too go home once every week for an entire day. Raditz clean yourself up and I want you on the same strict training as your new friend."

Everyone just looked at him and each other. Vegeta growled and picked Bulma up.

"Let's go woman I don't have all night!"

Of course the two start fussing as they left. Chi-Chi was safetly return home without anyone knowing, the two brothers was put in tanks, and the new couples returned too their rooms.

Bulma pulled away from Vegeta as she looked at him hateful.

"You went too far. Hurting him more was cruel Vegeta. Gohan will have nightmares of his father being beaten too shit well he watch helplessly with his mother!"

Vegeta undress too his boxers and looked over at Bulma with a careless face.

"It's the only way too prove he still had that saiyan blood strong in his veins. It's proof of what you said today. So hate me as you wish. I want the best and only the best for my people."

Bulma sighed and sat at the foot of the bed with her face covered in her hands.

"I don't want this Vegeta. I want my old life with my boyfriend and wish we never met."

This time it was Vegeta who was a tad bit hurt. He grown and walked up too her.

"That makes two of us. My life was complete and peaceful till you showed up! I never wanted you. You was the last person in line and easy too win over my father. You just remember the deal. Fuck how you feel about anything else. You mean nothing so stop yapping about you wish you was home!"

"I will not! You didn't say anything about mating in this deal. If I'm going too get pregnant it will never be you."

"Then find go too earth and sleep with your weak boyfriend and see where that road takes you!!"

"I will!!"

Bulma got up and left slamming every door that she came across. Vegeta growled and hit the wall before he took a shower.

Rose went back too her room and as she closed the door something hugged her hips and swirled her into her bedroom bed. She knew very well who it was. They lay on the bed laughing together.

"That was a bold move tonight. Dancing in front of your dad?"

Rose giggled at him.

"Yeah but it was a celebration. What do you expect?"

Raditcal hurry too beat her too the next conversation knowing she was going too ask.

"I expected too kiss you all night long."

He rushed the kiss trying too muster up the best kiss he could.

Rose gave in too it but she felt unease till they have a talked. Raditcal slowly got on top of her removing all armor from both of them as their tails tangle together. He looked down at his mate and brush the mating mark on her shoulder he had left on her. She was his life time mate. But he refused too let her bite him. He didn't want her too see and feel what he went through when his past over whelm him.

He felt Rose pulling away from the kiss too ask but he wasn't ready just yet! He hurry to slip inside her earning him a loud scream.

He thrust more and more inside her. She gripped his shoulders and bare her teeth. Raditcal picked her up and slam her against the wall going away with his anger and pleasure. He gripped her arms tight and roughly. Rose was no longer enjoying the sudden pleasure from her mate but instead pain.

"Raditcal stop please your hurting me."

He ignore her going faster and stronger now choking her slightly as he kiss her lazy like. Rose couldn't take it anymore she slap him pretty hard.

"Raditcal what's going on with you!"

Raditcal didn't move his head still turned from Rose slapping him. He slowly lift his head up and looked at her with a smirk scaring her.

"Nothing. Rose get cleaned up and go too bed without me. I'll see you around."

Rose gripped his hand.

"No, remember who you are! This is not who you are damn it!! I don't hate you I love you with everything within me."

He pause never hearing her say she loved him before but pulled away.

"Then your a fool. You could never love a man who did what I did. You think you know but you don't. Till you been in my shoes you'll never know and I pray you never will."

He walked out and got in a pod and left.

Bulma left to go too the lab. She needed too clear her head from everything! She went to her new station and sighed seeing her new friend working away at some weird fabric.

"Topi?"

Topi jumped out of her skin and try too hurry too put everything away. Bulma stop her and looked her in the eyes.

"Hey I'm your friend, I won't say anything if this is a secret."

Topi eyes went from shock too hurt.

"Thank you my friend. But this project is something I been working on for years now."

Bulma looked at her blue prints and was curious.

"What are you doing?"

"It's an armor. Today armors are thin and weak. I want too add something too today's armors that could help save their lives. I lost my brother because of his armor...I know I can't save him now but I can help a family from the same hurt as mines."

Bulma saw the tears in her eyes and softly grabbed her shoulder.

"Let's do this together."

Topi smiled and hugged Bulma and show her everything.


	11. Memory Lane

Chapter 11

~Memory Lane~

Bulma helped Topi all night long with the armor coming so close too completing Topi's dream. Topi realized with her much more crafted building skills and Bulma's incredible mind they were a team like no other! She was so eager too test it out but had no volunteers. Nor did she want anyone else too know of their work.

Bulma watched her face as they worked knowing she was thinking of something.

"Topi, why haven't you share this information with the others? Perhaps they could have helped you on finishing this project by now."

Topi sighed and focused even more on her stitching.

"If word got out that I was working on something like this they would want a deadline. This is too personal to me and not too be rushed. I don't make mistakes and I won't make one on this especially."

Bulma nod her head and looked around

for a clock. She noticed the sun was teasing the sky and figured it be best too put a hold on the secret project.

"Topi we should hurry too put this up."

"What is it? It looks like an armor. Is it?"

Both scientist jump from the extra voice.

Once both of them saw who it was they sighed in relief.

"Goku you shouldn't sneek up on people!!!"

Goku laugh at his blue haired friend, rubbing the back of his head.

"I'm sorry Bulma but I have too stay with you when your gone too the lab. Vegeta will flip a switch if I don't."

The two women work hard hiding everything as everyone flood into the lab. Topi hugged Bulma and smiled at her as a thank you.

"I'll return later on Topi. I have a lot too discuss with your prince. I might return home tomorrow. I have some stuff too clear up there too."

Bulma didn't want too do either. If she could she would disappear from all existence.

"Let me know when you do. Vegeta wants me too go with you when you do."

Bulma only pat Goku's rock hard chest in response to his comment.

"Can I go? My queen?"

Bulma turn around too look Topi in the eyes. She had too admit she was a bit shock but then again not really either. Bulma offer the same smile she gave her.

"Of course Topi. Your always welcome to go too earth anytime you wish."

Topi start too dance too a song in her head before she screamed in joy. She hugged both Bulma and Goku.

"Thank you Bulma thank you so much!!!"

She quickly ran off to her station lab leaving a shocked Bulma and Goku.

"Well someone's excited. Shall we go, my queen?"

Bulma looked up at Goku and playfully hit him for mocking her. The two left the lab and went back too the palace.

"I will always be in the training room or in the tanks. Oh or in the diner. If you ever need me I'm there."

Bulma nod her head and offer a smirk as she walked back too her living quarters and was surprised too find her prince still in bed.

He was cover in sweat! You could practically see the steam radiating from his built body. At first Bulma thought he was sick but the moans that he barely whisper told her differently. She didn't dare get near him. But she wanted too help him in some form.

"I'm sorry... Father I'm sorry...I didn't mean too..."

Bulma was confused. What could he be sorry for? Could it be his mother? No couldn't be, he blamed his father for his mother's death. So why would he apologize too his father. Bulma hurry too change not wanting him too be reminded of his mother if that was his nightmare.

By the time she finished dressing he wasn't in bed anymore. She looked all over the room in fear. Where could he be in such a short time?

"Behind you woman."

Bulma jumped from the dark deep voice behind her. After she turn around too face him she could still see the heat rising from his amazing form. His eyes where darker than normal as he watched her closely.

"Oh, uh, I was just, about to go shower, and stuff, yeah."

Vegeta was still a bit dazed from the nightmare he had every night. He wanted too hug the woman in hopes she could drain him free from the pain as she did before with his anger. But he couldn't get attached too her nor could he verbally confess his biggest fear.

"Where were you?"

He did his best not too sound angry nor fearful.

"The lab. I needed too clear my head."

Bulma felt an argument coming her way but surprisingly he turn his back too her. She didn't know how too deal with it.

"Vegeta!"

She wasn't sure what too say to him. But he stop too face her with boredom stitched on his face.

"Come back... we got to talk."

Vegeta heard the confusion in her voice and a hint of fear as he walked closer too her not saying a word.

"It's clear we are both struggling with our duty too this plan of ours. So I propose we don't make any contact or physical contact unless we are in the company of others. We will have too figure out how my death will be staged as well. The sooner the better. I'm going home tomorrow and I'm taking Goku and Topi with me."

Bulma took in the sight of the mouth watering prince wondering why he said nothing.

"...Ok."

He walked away. Bulma jaw dropped! Did he really just agree and walked away without so much of a growl?

Bulma just walked to the bathroom and start too shower.

Vegeta didn't want to fuss with her. She was right. Their close contact made them want too feel for each other. Vegeta didn't want a queen in fear karma would strike him.

His mother was fierce and amazing. No one could hold a candle too her. Not only was she beautiful and strong, she was life. She taught her children that power grows with love. To be pure you must understand the balance of the two. She knew out the three Tarble would flood his aura with love while Vegeta flood his with power, Rose was her only hope of finding this balance after her death.

She couldn't been more right, Vegeta change his way of life after that night. The memories of the events leading too that nightmare was the very thing that reminds him why too never love again. Of course he had his siblings too look after but did he really care about them? Only enough too save them. The space they had as kids made it easy to do so. His memories of Rose was little. He remember growing up with her till he was about 9 while Tarble was maybe 4. Tarble was in an out of his life. Due too their father sending him off too peaceful planets.

Vegeta smirked slightly at the thought of the father he knew of then. Just like Rose he too remember the father they loved so dearly. A man who was father first then a king of a killing prideful race of saiyans second. No one saw what they saw behind close doors but them.

Vegeta smirk slowly turned into a frown as he thought of the man he turn into the night his mother was killed. The hatred he held in his eyes towards him. He felt every ounce of hate he had for him with every kick he delivered into his back. Vegeta stop in the middle of the hallway as the memories over took him. He hated how he pleaded his father for forgiveness as he beat him non-stop.

[Past Memory]

"Enough!!! He's just a boy Vegeta. Your, boy."

Bardock block King Vegeta's path too his broken son. The king grabbed Bardock by his chest plate with pain in his eyes with disgust.

"Not anymore. Now leave us and take that thing with you."

He walked away and cup the corps of his dead wife. Vegeta yelled in pain not from his broken bones that his father and Frieza dealt him, but of the death of his mother.

[End of Past Memory]

Bardock was his father from that point till Raditcal killed him. He didn't understand how could his father protect and favor him knowing what he did too his long time comrade/friend.

"I'll become king and put him in prison to riot to his death. Raditcal will suffer for what he done too Bardock. I swear!!"

Vegeta didn't notice he turn super saiyan till the female saiyans shivers in fear at his raw power. He released his pain and memories till he was calm again and walked away.

Raditz watch his prince walk past him too the training room while he waited for Goku. He got word Raditcal had left the night of the celebration. He knew very well he wouldn't return for weeks too come. But if he could help it Raditz would change all of that. But question is how. He lean against the wall thinking about his enemy. Radical had no idea who Goku was and if he reveals his identity, he would willingly let Goku kill him. But Goku wouldn't, instead he would ask questions. Questions he couldn't afford.

[Past Memory]

"Hey, where you think he went off too?"

Raditz watch the sky from a tree limb with Radical. Both with the same hair style that drape down their backs.

"Mom said something about Earth, wherever that is. But she said he'll be safe there so don't worry about it."

Raditz frown at Raditcal.

"But I don't understand why he had too be sent away! He was strong enough too stay."

"Raditz, mom and dad knows best. The old man had one of his 'see into the future' moments and saw something. It had too be pretty bad for him too send the kid away. But no worries he got our blood coursing through him. One of us will bring him home once the time is right."

Raditz toss a twig at his older brother's cheek. Earning him a light sigh from the older teen.

"When will I get too leave? Kakarot is a baby and he's traveling and you was 8 when you started! I'm 13 now I should be out there with you and father!!"

Raditcal sighed and look over at his eager little brother.

"Sure. Why not?"

"Wait your letting me go?"

"Yeah your right you should go. I'll set you on your first mission today. Father and I leave out tomorrow. But mom will be all alone so if anything happens to her we won't know till one of us come home. But yeah sure I'll put you on the list."

Raditz gritted his teeth.

"I don't need too be here Raditcal! I should be on that ship! I'll be more useful to mother this way then staying home."

"Oh? In what way? Just how do you see yourself being more useful under Frieza then protecting mom?"

"Because damn it, if I slip some false information too earn his trust, he'll let me in. I lay low for a few months listen for any top secret stuff and I can report it back home!"

Radical laugh at his eager little brother.

"Your so smart till your dumb. Soon as Frieza find out your Bardock's son, your good as dead. Not only that, we are good friends with the king. He's the reason we eat good. Who too say he might end all of that behind your impatient need for battle. Either way it still hits home. Be patient you'll get your chance. I'll see too it."

Raditz was pissed off but knew his older brother was right. He only sighed and rest back on the limb of the tree like Radical and try relaxing.

[End of Past Memory]

A sudden hardness burn at Raditz throat.

"Damn you. H-how can you turn on your own family like that? Where was your damn pride for God sake!"

More memories of how he found his parents and the smile on Raditcal face destroyed any reasoning he had within him. But for once he wonder why he didn't kill him too. He saw him approaching yet he left him unharmed. But yesterday he was eager too kill him but he stop. Why?

"Rose!"

Realization hit him. The two are inseparable! After that nasty war with Frieza's connections Raditz heard it was Raditcal who saved her. Was it possible they where secret lovers? Now he had him.

"Hey, are you ok?"

Raditz snapped out of thought and look too see his youngest brother looking at him with worry.

"Next time be on time or I'll leave without you."

Raditz walked away and started on act 2 on his sinister plan.

Rose sat in the diner with her youngest brother for the first time in many years. She loved both brothers very much but she was unable to be the big sister they both need her too be.

She try too enjoy her time with Tarble as they ate.

"I heard your on vacation from war just too see Vegeta get married. Are you leaving after its over?"

Rose never look up from her plate.

"To be honest, I'm not really sure. I havent seen you since you was 8 and Vegeta maybe 14. I want too spend as much time as possible with u both before I go back out."

Tarble nod and looked around a few questions burn in his head as a kid he wanted too ask her.

"Rose, was mother disappointed in me. I mean, because I wasn't like you and Vegeta?"

Rose paused and looked at him in shock. But she knew it was coming eventually but wasn't sure when.

"Mother was just as proud of you as she was with Vegeta and me. She fought our father about disowning you. That's why you was sent off so many times. Father wanted you killed but mother refused to let that happen. So they agree too let you live but to send you away too non war like planets and if u return we all will welcome you with open arms. So never think something like that. She wasn't much of a fighter either... just when she had too."

Rose recall the night she was killed. She was doing a check up on a planet a little ways out that her mother had sent her on. She was bored knowing very well the planet was just fine. But she would never define her mother. But she felt something was wrong the moment Frieza enter the room. It wasn't till a few hours after her mother's death she was given the heartbreaking news. It was Raditcal who comforts her after he delivered the news too her. Rose waited many years before she could even show her face. She didn't believe she was worthy enough and too ashamed to show her face to her family.

So once her father called her too come she refused too. After a few weeks of King Vegeta and Raditcal talking to her she finally agreed to come. She was now thankful that she did come.

Rose shook her head and offer a big smile like she always does and playfully punch her youngest little brother's arm.

"Come on let's go we still got a lot too do today!"


	12. Confusion

~I'm sorry for the long wait. Busy personal life but i haven't forgotten to add to this story. Thank you for sticking with me again there's a bit of lemon on this chapter so you been warned lol. I do appreciate the comments please leave more please!~

Chapter 12

~Confusion~

Bulma was packing her bag for 2 weeks worth of stuff. But couldn't shake off the thought of Vegeta. Why was he so calm about her leaving. Was he really upset with her? Why does it even matter to her if he was upset? But the way he held her and promised to protect her and only wanted kids with her, she couldn't help but too feel like they had broken up after knowing each other for only a few days. She grown at herself for wasting her time thinking about it. She turned her back to the bedroom door and heard the main door open. She knew it probably was Vegeta but doubt he would return after leaving the way he did. The only other person who didn't know any better would be Goku.

"I thought perhaps you would have picked up some manners after all these years together Goku."

As Bulma turn around too pick on her childhood friend, she jumped back in shock to see her soon to be sister-in-law.

"Soooo you two use to date?"

"NO! We grow up together and had a lot of adventures. If we never met we wouldn't have all the friends we have now... "

Rose notice the sad look on Bulma's face and saw her packing.

"So that's why your packing?"

Bulma offer a small smile and nod.

"I just miss my family and friends is all. I got a lot of stuff to straighten out back at home. The last thing they remembered of me is me being forced into Raditz ship."

Rose nod and sat on the bed.

"Raditz always have a way to go overboard."

Bulma lightly giggled and looked at her.

"I hate to admit it but I'm starting to believe he's growing on me. He still have a heart even though he acts as if he doesn't."

"If only you knew the Raditz I know. He had too do something too send Radical overboard like that."

Bulma frown at Rose and watch her face a bit more.

"Speaking of which do you know where he went? I been worried about him, he was acting a bit weird once Vegeta and I return from my home. I felt bad because I thought it was my fault."

Now it was Rose who was watching Bulma's face carefully.

"I hated seeing him being so hard on himself trying to be so perfect for us. So I wanted him to feel as if he was appreciated. Like family."

Rose face sunk in and she sighed.

"That explains it! Why he was on edge!"

Bulma felt even worse than before. First she have a huge fight with Vegeta and now she upset Raditcal. The sweetest saiyan there is.

"I'm sorry... I only wanted to help."

Rose hurry to get out the room but not before looking back at her new friend.

"It's not your fault Bulma. You had no idea, Radical have a lot of old issues he can't shake off."

Bulma sat on the bed and watched Rose run out of the room. Her heart was broken even more. She couldn't wait to run into Yamcha's arms and cry away as he try to sooth her. She sat alone with her face in her hands as she cried.

Raditz was in the same position as Bulma only he was slowly clawing his face off. Goku was going on and on about how he planned on taking Raditcal down when he returned. Raditz let out a battle cry as he shot up from his bed. He breathed heavy as he looked at his younger brother.

"Will u please shut the hell up!!!!" My God! Don't you get it? We almost died because of your selfishness! We are not ready yet and next time if we rush head on we will die. Their dead already and I know you feel guilty for not being here but getting yourself kill won't make up for it."

Goku looked away and clench his fists as the guilt ate at him slowly but he knew Raditz was right. Raditz walked over to him and gripped both of Goku's shoulders and looked down at his little brother.

"I need you to trust me Kakarot, I won't let him take you too. Brothers?"

Goku looked up at Raditz not use to this type of affection but it felt great knowing he had someone to count on.

"Brothers."

They bumped forearms and Raditz walked away and went too the door.

"You better get ready to go too Earth. I'll see you when you get back."

Goku nod and got his stuff.

Raditz on the other hand was walking down the halls to go back to their old home but ran into Rose instead.

He smirked once he saw it was her and helped her from falling.

Rose apologized for running into him, not knowing it was Raditz till she noticed he wouldn't let her go.

"Raditz I don't have time for you."

Raditz strengthend his grip and forced her too stay in his arms.

"Don't worry princess your in good hands. Or would you prefer Radical's hands all over you?"

Rose stop struggling and looked up at Raditz. He tower over Rose easily. She saw she wasn't going to be able to shake him off so she broke from his hold and stand in her normal stance. With her hip out, cross arms and silky smooth jet black long hair hanging down with a swoop that cover her whole left eye and most of her face as well. She was a beauty. For a split second Raditz thought about Rose and Bulma in his bed together but quickly shakes the idea out of his mind.

"What do you want Raditz."

Raditz refocus and smirk at her.

"Nothing much. I figured since you and Raditcal are soooooo close you probably know where he went."

"As if I'll tell you."

"Ok you got a point. I do owe you a thank you though."

Rose raised an eyebrow.

"For?"

"From saving me from my killer brother. If it wasn't for you he surely complete the job. Both parents then younger brother? My God, it's so sad don't you think?"

"Shut up! You pushed him too that! Why must you torture him like this! He didn't mean it Raditz. Have you ever once asked why he did it?"

"THERE'S NO EXCUSE FOR WHAT HE DID!!! The fact you keep telling him there is, your not helping! Don't you get it? If you let him brush it off or let him think its ok he'll do it again but not only me. If you think just because you open your legs too him that he won't do it too you, your insane. You better hope you two never have a kid. If the king so much see that mark on ur shoulder, you be the one punished, not him."

Raditz walked past her as Rose thought about how Radical left her. He didn't care how rough he was too her even after she begged him too stop. Could Raditz be right?

As Rose try too make reason with herself Vegeta try doing the same with himself. He knew the best thing was too keep distance between Bulma and himself. But he couldn't stand the thought of another man touching her the way he wanted too so bad. Should he stop her? Should he follow her? No he will not! She is nothing and once he stage her death she will be out of his life forever. Forever?

He shook his head and raised his energy more as he try shaking his emotions out of his decisions. If he was to keep her as the Queen she is meant to be, then karma will surely await him later down the road. But why does he fear that? He is the strongest warrior in the universe! No one will be able to take him down. But what if he's wrong? Either way he had to ask himself which one will be easier to accept. Her hating him forever or her death?

The question was too much for him and made him exploded with rage. He transforms and let out a loud yell and a wave of excess energy. The force was so powerful it crash into the walls pushing it all out a bit and anything inside was destroyed. Little did he know Bulma was at the door. She was a bit scared from the sudden door flying at her. Vegeta hurried to her in his super saiyan form.

Bulma had never seen him like this before. His body was bigger and buffer then before as his golden hair waved in the air like an untamed flame. With teal green eyes.

Vegeta made sure to gently grab her shoulders and check her all over.

"Are you hurt?"

His voice was heavy but very calm. Bulma was having a hard time finding hers so she only shook her head. She looked up at the powerful prince as he slowly turn back to his normal form.

"Why are you here?"

Bulma was only able to reply back with a light whisper.

"I was trying to tell you I'm about too go to the spaceship."

Vegeta try to act as if he didn't care but it was killing him to not say what he really wanted to say too her.

"So, I can careless about you leaving woman."

Bulma looked away and nod and softly pulled away from Vegeta.

"I'm sorry I interrupted your training."

Without think Vegeta grabbed her hand and pull her back into his strong bare chest and lean down to kiss her passionately. Bulma eyes widened with shock but gave into the kiss.

They both deepen the kiss and lost each other in their true emotions. Vegeta picked Bulma up while his tail unbutton her shirt. Bulma could feel his print against her lower half. She let out a light moan inside Vegeta mouth as he lay her on the ground softly. He was on top holding himself up as he gripped and massaged her lushest breasts. Bulma ran her hands through his thick yet soft hair before she broke the kiss by pulling on his bottom lip. Vegeta's tail travel up Bulma's leg into her panties and began to tickle her driving her crazy. Vegeta enjoy watching her in pleasure as she claw his back and ribs. He wanted too hear her scream his name! She locked eyes with him and cupped his face as he slowly fell deep in love with her.

"I should go..."

It slowly register to his brain that reality is she wasn't his.

He slowly got up with her still in his arms but kept his eyes shut. Bulma wanted too hug him closer to her knowing he was hurt. She just now realizing she too was in love with Vegeta. But she knew they could not be. Although that Wolf guy's words still played in the back of her mind.

"Go... now..."

Nappa had just showed up and Bulma wanted to explain herself to him but decided against it. Nappa try to see what was wrong but the moment he reached out, Vegeta yelled at him with anger and hatred to leave. So the two left Vegeta alone too soak in his sadness.

Bulma told Nappa too watch over Vegeta while she was gone. She wanted to be alone for a moment. But unfortunately that was on pause. Rose blocked her way.

"May I join you? You know, on your trip to earth? I could use some fresh air."

Bulma was very surprised to see Rose in a wreck and wanted too ask her what was wrong but decided against it.

"Your always welcome to join Rose."

Rose offer a small smile and walked too the dock with her.

Once they arrived Goku and Topi was already on board with everything on board even Bulma's stuff. Topi bow before Rose with a hint of fear.

"Forgive me my Princess, I had no idea you was going with us. I'll hurry and pack your stuff for you."

Rose lift Topi up too her feet and slightly smile at her.

"There's no need for all of that Topi. The way you act with Bulma you shall act around me."

Topi smiled at Rose and nod.

"I'll do lift off soon so claim your rooms and I'll see you all soon."

Bulma shared a room with her childhood friend while Topi and Rose share the other.

Bulma was the first to head too the bedroom and saw it was only one bed. It wasn't the first time Goku and her had too share the same bed. She grabbed some sleepers from her bag and goes to the showers and soak in the tub. She still could smell Vegeta all over her and still felt him all over.

She loved Vegeta no doubt in it, but, loyalty was everything for her. Which drove Vegeta closer too her.

It was a good while before Bulma came out too dry off and put on her sleepers. She came out the bathroom with a brush and sat on one side of the bed before brushing her beautiful long aqua locks. Goku came in shortly and smiled at his friend.

"I take it I'm on the left side of the bed?"

Bulma looked over her shoulder too see Goku looking down at her.

"I don't mind either side.

Goku knew his best friend very well. Hearing stress in her voice worried him. He sat next too Bulma and lift her chin to look down at her.

"What's wrong?"

Bulma complained about her hair but even she knew Goku could see right through her. She sighed and looked away.

"I'm in love with both Yamcha and Vegeta. I'm not sure who's the best match for me."

Goku thought about it and smiled at her.

"Which one will make a perfect sandwich?"

Bulma growled and looked at her friend.

"Everything isn't about food Goku!!!"

"Well that's how Chi-Chi explained it to me. She said love is like a blt. Belief,loyalty and trust."

Bulma had set herself to fuss him out but it made since. He was right. She offer a small smile and pulled away from Goku to get in the bed.

"Chi-Chi is right Goku. Before i leave Earth I'll have to make an decision...I just hope I pick the right one."


	13. Breaking Point

Ok once again sorry for the long wait. Having a lot of personal stuff going on but it's a huge lemon alert on this chapter so you have been warned. I'm sorry if this chapter was thrown together but i didn't want to make you guys want any longer. So thanks for the support and i hope you enjoy and please comment

Xoxoxoxo

Chapter 13

~Breaking Point~

Bulma wasn't able to rest well. Her mind was full of Yamcha, Vegeta and the wolf at the celebration. Not really sure who to pick. When she awoken she found Goku wrapped around her stomach. She sighed at the sight and tried moving his deadly grip.

He may have been in a deep sleep, but if anyone where to so much as sneezed on Bulma he would attack without knowledge of it. But do too Bulma's wiggling he slowly loosen his hold on her so she could get up.

Bulma got out of the bed and went to the control room.

She wasn't surprised to see Topi sitting there already. Topi heard Bulma coming and turn around to look at her friend.

"What are you doing up?"

Bulma sat beside Topi and looked at the huge widow that allowed them to see what was going on outside the spaceship.

"I just had a lot on my mind is all."

Topi raised an eyebrow at her.

"Want to talk about it?"

Bulma shook her head. Topi frown at Bulma's response.

"You know, I shared something very secrete to me to you. Something I never shared with anyone before. Because, your my friend Bulma. So please allow me to return the favor."

Bulma was a bit nervous not really sure if Rose could hear them. But Topi was right. She sighed and leaned in more so if Rose could hear them it would be a lot harder for her to hear.

"The truth is, Vegeta and I are not together. We are staging it all so I can return home and he can become king. I have a boyfriend here on earth. So you see I can not be in love with your prince."

Topi jumped up with shock.

"My God! How could you refuse marriage with the prince? Have you not seen him?! He's so hot!!!"

Bulma hurry too cover Topi's mouth.

"Yes I notice that already. But Vegeta only lust after my body. I can't be with him if that's all I will ever be to him."

Topi pulled away now calm.

"But Vegeta scent is all over you. Anyone can smell his scent on you 30 miles away. He already claimed you from any other man. I believe he too loves you as you secretly do for him."

Bulma blushed and try smelling herself. How could she smell him on her? She shower and even soaked in the tub so how?

"I can't do it. I have known Yamcha all my life. I can't just risk something im sure about over something I'm not. Vegeta is a huge risk one I can not afford."

Topi frown at Bulma and looked out the window.

"Bulma think about it. You and I are scientists. We live, breath, eat for the unknown. That's what makes us scientists. Once we discovered the unknown we take pride in it but we move on too the next new thing. I'm not saying once you see someone new go explore. But I am saying, if you can live with someone without ever having the question what if playing in the back of your head, then it's worth the risk. Or you'll live in misery for eternity."

Bulma glanced over at Topi and let her words soak in. Topi was right and she knew what she had to do.

"I wish I had two guys fighting over me. Hell I'm ok with just one guy fighting over me. But hey follow your heart but also use ur brain my friend."

As Bulma came to terms too what she had to do Vegeta was losing his mind. He had destroyed so much stuff within the palace from feeling such a feeling. Nappa came too him and block his path from the throne room.

"Vegeta you must stop. We don't have enough people to repair the damages, not even the training room alone. What's going on?"

Vegeta muscle was bulging with veins and his eyes had already slowly started changing into a teal blue.

"I want you too fill my room with as many naked sluts as you can within 10 minutes. I'm going to blow off some steam then fuck every slut there is in my room."

Nappa was going to say something to change his mind but once he saw his eyes he knew it was best to do as he said.

As Vegeta blew off more steam he start to miss her all over again. He had to make sure that what he felt was really love and not lust. He hurry too his room and his room was almost full. Nappa try to explain but he only pushed him out the room.

All the women try to seduce him as they felt on him and moan for his man hood. He ripped off his clothes and begin to have sex with every woman in the room. But after a few hours he still felt the same and all that he could smell was Bulma. He scream out waking all of the very pleased women.

"OUT! EVERYONE OUT!!!"

They all jumped up hurrying out of the room completely naked. The prince pace the room naked with anger and confusion.

"Why? I wasn't suppose to care or want her yet I'm crazy about her!"

The prince but on some shorts and hurry out the room to the diner to the bar part and try drinking it all away.

As he sat at the bar drinking any and everything the bartender pour him, his father sat next to him.

"Vegeta we don't have enough people to rebuild all of your destructions. So with that said it's time I made you a man."

The prince laughed uncontrollably at the king pointing his finger in his father face starting to feel very drunk.

"You? Wait your going to make me, a man eh? That's really funny! Hey Timmy can u believe this guy?"

The bartender shy away.

"Actually my highness my name is Altona..."

The king waved him off as the prince laugh more almost falling out the chair.

"You know father, I really looked up to you. You my dear sir was a hero in my eyes. But now that I think about it...your own wife hated you."

The king gave the bartender a look to clear the room out and he did as he was order. There being no one in the room but the two of them. Vegeta climb over the counter and grabbed a big bottle of strong whiskey. He was over drunk at this point.

"So tell me you old bastard what did you do to push her in the arms of another man? Oh wait hold on hold on let me guess! You couldn't swing that left hip just right uh!"

Vegeta try demonstrating by pretending he had a girl bend over taking a long slow strokes with more of his left hip laughing. In a blink of an eye the king slam his son against the shelf of alcohol making a lot of them fall off.

"Now look what you did. I had enough space in my stomach for all of that! If I knew that would piss you off then it's a good thing I didn't say his name."

He chuckled at his father.

"Vegeta I want you married in 4 days the saiyan way no questions nor disgustion."

The king was fiercest at this point but the prince didn't care. The king growled in frustration as this news only made the prince laugh more.

"Oops. Jokes on you king. You see we got in a fight and she wanted to go home so I told her never return sooooo yeah no wedding. I bet your so disappointed in me uh?"

The king toss his son across the counter to let his body roll across the room.

"You will go today and get her and bring her back right away!!! I don't care about you two not being in love!!! She WILL be your wife!!"

The king spit near his son and walked away. Tarble was at the door the whole time. He rushed to his brother side as he saw the prince on the floor crying while laughing out of control.

"Tarble? My sweet little brother. I'm wasted. But hey if you want to piss the old man off whisper Taster. Hey old man I'm naming my son Taster!!! Maybe he'll have a better left stroke then you!!!"

He got up and he stood up still smelling Bulma all over him."

"Bulma...you need Bulma."

Vegeta looked at his little brother with shock but was replaced with confusion.

"Go get her Vegeta. Or loss her forever."

The prince knew Tarble was right but he hate to admit it. He nod and walked past him.

"Your right. She's mines and mines only. If I go now I might be able too stop her from making a decision!"

Tarble stopped him.

"Not like this your not!"

Vegeta looked himself over then nod.

"Your right."

He removed his shorts and ran out naked. Tarble chased after him to put something on.

While Vegeta chased after Bulma. Bulma had returned home with everyone. Goku hurry home to see his family as Rose and Topi followed Bulma inside her home. Bulma looked around and found a robot to serve her.

"Welcome home Bulma Brief. How may I assist you?"

Topi was fangirling over all the technology just in the lobby part. Rose held on to her right arm looking down. Bulma notice this and knew just what to do.

"Well can you give Ms. Topi a tour all over Capsule Corp, and have location bot to show Ms. Rose the finest first class relaxing vacation spot this planet have to offer that she would love to relax at?"

The bot nod and location bot flies right up to Rose waiting for her to follow.

"Hey guys enjoy yourself I'm going to relax a good bit. But do as you want."

They both nod as they follow the bots.

Bulma walked through the house to see Yamcha walking out of her room with the dragon radar in his hand talking with her father.

"Thanks for letting me spend the night in Bulma's room. I'm going to go see Krillin now to give him this. He's been very determined to bring Bulma and Goku back."

Doctor Brief frown at Yamcha.

"Are you not joining him on this search?"

Yamcha scratches the back of his head.

"Of course! It's just too hard to think I lost her like that. I only slow the process down. I'll be there to welcome her home but till then i can't bare it."

He so happen to look down the hall to see Bulma in tears. He drop the radar and ran to her. The two hugged each other tightly and kissed deeply. Doctor brief shook his head seeing Yamcha as the snake he was. He leaves the two to have a moment alone.

They kissed each other into a spare room. Bulma pushed him on the bed and climb on top of him removing his shirt.

"Wait Bulma. I just want to make sure this isn't a dream."

He turn her over now being on top running his hand down her body.

"I thought I lost you for sure. I'm so sorry for all the cheating and not being strong enough to protect you."

Bulma hushed him by pressing her finger against his lip.

"It's ok Yamcha. I love you and only...only want to enjoy this moment. Show me I'm yours Yamcha."

Bulma couldn't bring herself to openly tell him such a lie. She had to believe he was her true love and not Vegeta but she could only see his face. As they two made love. She couldn't enjoy any of it. Feeling nasty with guilt. It was hours before Yamcha got up to leave her for a baseball game.

For a day she stay in the bed before getting up and heading into her room for a shower.

She let the steaming hot water boil off the guilt off her skin.

"This is your home. So stop thinking about him! He only wants your body nothing else. So don't mess up your long time childhood boyfriend!"

She shook it off and got out. She went back to her normal life spending time with her family. It's been almost a week since they returned home. She sat at the table enjoying breakfast with her parents one morning.

"Bulma dear would you mind going to a ball of mines tonight? I want to go out with your mother else where. You could go on my behalf with Yamcha."

She smiled at her father. She remember how she use to hate going to events for her father when he was trying to avoid a few rivals. But now she wanted nothing more then to help her father and get dressed up for all the attraction she always pulls without effort.

"Of course dad. I'll go call Yamcha now."

She got up and rushed to her room to call Yamcha but he didn't answer.

"Hey sexy. There's a ball tonight and I would love for you to join me as my love entrance. Who knows there could, be a after party later on. See you soon babe."

She hangs up and smirked thinking what could she wear? She spent the whole day looking for the perfect dress. She end up with a bright red dress that would pull any eyes towards her. She tied up her long locks into a swirly ball. With a few loose strings of hair here and there. She smiled at herself in the mirror. She hurry to grab some diamond earrings to put on along with a diamond out necklace. She had added on some beautiful white 5 inch heels. It was time for the ball by now. She added her red lipstick on and head out to the ball.

The moment she stepped out the car the camera was on her along with thousands of eyes. She walked with confidence feeling great forgetting all about Vegeta and her situation. She goes in and mingles with a few people drinking very little as she searched for Yamcha.

"I really hope he got my message. I haven't seen him since I came home."

Almost on cue she spot him. She walks towards him but stopped in her tracks as she sees a red head chick with green eyes kiss him deeply. Yamcha had his back towards Bulma having no idea she was there.

"Oh Yamie, I'm so bored of this party why don't we go back to the Capsule Corp room of yours and have a party of our own again."

Yamcha chuckles as Bulma sees his hand slide under the girls dress and start fingering her making her grip his suit to tame her moans. He removed his hand to taste her juices with a smirk. He pulled her closer.

"Sure but we got to go to my house because they are having a big meeting tonight. Besides as wet as you are, we'll never make it in time."

Bulma was in tears as she actually witness Yamcha cheating on her even after her giving herself up for his life mainly. The girl noticed Bulma and gasped in embarrassment. Yamcha turned around and turn blue in the face as his eyes matches Bulma's.

"Bulma I'm so sorry I am! Please come back!"

She had ran off in tears before he could fully apologize. She hurry to her car and raced home. She made it home all alone in the house. She ran to her room and cried herself to sleep. The next day. She wakes and goes to the kitchen. She cook herself breakfast and saw her parents coming in the house laughing. They knew right away something had happened. They both try to get her to spill it but it only made her burst into tears. She locked herself in her room.

It was a few hours later her father found out why. He went to check on Bulma to see Yamcha begging her to open the door. He had approach him till he saw the door opening with only Bulma head popped out with death in her eyes.

"I hate you. I hope you get ran over by a 18 wheeler. I hope ur hair falls out. I hope your dick falls off. I hope you never get an erection ever again. Oh and if you haven't notice anywhere in that I have nothing left for you then listen closely. I don't want to see you ever again so leave my house now."

She slam the door in his face. He try again but fear was in his heart seeing her like that. Bulma's father walked up to Yamcha and escort him out.

2 hours later she heard the glass door to her personal balcony was opening.

"I swear if you come in I'm going to kill you."

She had stood up in her bed with pillows loaded for him. The door open and all she saw was a leg she start releasing everything she could get her hands on. She scream with anger and took a book and start charging at the intruder swinging the book trying to seriously conflict any form of damage on whoever it was. But her wrist was grabbed and yanked forward. She pulled away and beat on what seem like a brick wall with all her might with tears in her eyes.

"The hell is wrong with you woman!"

She pause recognizing the voice and looked up to see her prince and shining armor. She was confused. She knew he was hurt by her and wanted nothing to do with her. But then she could only smell the strong alcohol scent on him almost making her drunk.

"I thought u hated me?"

He held her closer but very gentle.

"So that gave you the right to try to murder me?"

She smiled up at him and then notice something sticking to her bare thigh. Once she looked down she blushed deeply and scream seeing him completely naked.

"What? You don't like it?"

Bulma stomped her foot at him.

"No! It's not normal for you to be naked!"

He paused seeing her was calming him down. That constant feeling of anger and fear left him. He then smelled someone else on her. The pain of someone else having her anger him all over again.

"Your with him?"

Her face slowly fade into a depressed face. She looked down not answering him.

Vegeta slowly walked up to her lifting her chin to look at him.

"Is he the cause of these tears?"

She closed her eyes and nod. Vegeta had in his mind he would kill this guy before he leaves. He picked Bulma up and walked towards the bathroom.

"Come wash with me. This way we will wash away everything and start over fresh. This time you'll be my mate. Got it?

Bulma was shocked but nod. She undress still a bit nervous about the situation. He turn on the water and takes her into the shower.

They shower together washing one another. Vegeta was just as nervous as her as he let his eyes roam over her body. He still looked into her eyes for permission to go farther. She approved by kissing his cheek and neck. He pulled her closer as he take in her scent making him want her more. Bulma let her hands wonder all over his body. He slip his hand between her legs rubbing her to earn her moans. He finger her as he still wash her. The intense feeling increase. He picked her up carrying her out of the shower back to her bed. She hesitated before pressing her lips to his. He slid himself inside her. Making her moan out loudly as she try adjusting to his size. He smirked at her as she gripped his shoulders. He stay still long enough to allow her to adjust fully. Then he continue as he gave her long deep strokes making her feel everything as he trailed kisses down her neck.

Every second of it was pure pleasure for the two and a strong bond was forming as well. As the movement had became very intense as he moan his love for her in her ear. As Bulma return the favor. Moments before he released his warm sticky seeds deep inside her he try everything he could to not bite her. But her constant screams and her body tightening around his member. He gripped the sheets trying to tame his deepest desires but couldn't hold it. As they released at the same time he bite her shoulder marking her as his mate. Bulma scream his name out with pleasure before passing out.

Vegeta slowly pulled out. He checked her to make sure she was ok. He lift her up and put her under the covers. He was still hard but was too tired to stay awake as well. He look over at the door to see Yamcha staring inside with anger.

Vegeta figure Yamcha was now Bulma's ex boyfriend. He figure the next best thing to killing him was smashing his girl in front of him. He smirk at Yamcha as he stretched flexing his muscles and member to show off how big he was. He made sure he could see Bulma knocked out before slowly walking to the glass door. He closed and yanked the curtains shut on the doors in his face. He walked back over to his now sleeping mate.

He pulled her closer to his chest looking down at his beautiful queen. Brushing her cheek.

"I promise I'll never treat you the same way my father treated my mother. Your mines now. Forever."


	14. Karma

Chapter 14

Karma

Back on planet Vegeta, Raditz figure it be best to visit his old house from when he was a little boy. He knew the people who lived out there was still there. Which is why he couldn't take Goku with him. He needed the time to relax away from everyone and give his parents a moment of remembrance. It was a good ways out but on his way out he ran into Nappa.

"Hey Raditz it's Hot Bar tonight. All of the hottest girls will be there! I'm taking at least 5 with me tonight."

Nappa drool on hisself as he thought of all the stuff he would do.

"I'm not going. I need to go see something."

Nappa knew what it was but didn't mention it.

"Fine but hey, have you seen Rose? I forgot Topi had these phone things and wanted me to take them too her."

Raditz raised an eyebrow at Nappa.

"As if I would know anything about her. She's not worth the time to look at."

Nappa laughed boldly at Raditz.

"Yeah right as if you wouldn't jump at the first chance to sleep with Rose. The most beautiful saiyan woman that have ever lived. Well Bulma is neck to neck with Rose. The thought of the two of them together would be a gift from God himself!"

Raditz blushed deeply for he too thought of the same thing once.

"WILL YOU KNOCK IT OFF!"

Raditz stormed off making Nappa laugh at his reaction. He hurry off to his birth place. It took a few hours to get there without using his power or a vehicle.

Once he arrived it was just as he remembered. The small knit village roam around cooking, talking or doing manly work. As he walked in he felt like a ghost of his child like self. Remembering everyone's name and what type of person they once was. Those who he remembered as a child was now grown and helping their parents or built their own home close by with their family.

"Is this what my life would have been if I stayed?"

Someone called his name and rush too him as the rest of the villagers welcome him home. He was surprised to be welcomed by so many people. They all asked him questions or reminded him how much he symbolizes his mother. It gave him a warm feeling in his heart deep down even if he didn't show it. But something caught his eye and it drew him closer.

It was a woman with long silky brown hair with ebony eyes. Her tan skin was flawless and undeniably seductive. Her hair wasn't wild like most saiyans. Raditz was hypothesized by her but not by her beauty, but by a sudden burning urge of knowing this beautiful woman. He slowly pushed through the crowd of people towards her. She smiled at him lustfully as she swiftly dipped into the ally. Raditz knew the village inside out even after all those years. Even with the few new buildings that been placed here and there. The woman knew she had him till she ran into his hard armor. She looked up at him and giggles.

"Welcome home dear warrior. It's been too long if I may say."

Raditz raised an eyebrow.

"What do you speak of? I do not remember you."

She gasp but smiled at him.

"It's been many years since we last seen one another so I understand. But surely you haven't forgotten our time together. Have you?"

Her eyes where hopeful but Raditz laughed at her.

"If your a woman I once bed I can assure you it meant nothing. I have slept with thousands of women all over the galaxy and not one have been worth remembering."

Pain was beyond easy to see on her face as it slowly turn into anger, borderline hatred. Raditz walked passed the woman no longer interested in the woman before him.

"How about kissing? Or better yet being all you have left after your family fell apart! Is that worth remembering? Or the warrior way is too good to know who have been here for you even after you left me to die."

Raditz stop in his track and the hardness he built inside him broke in seconds as realization hit him. He turn slowly to look at the woman. He shook his head in disbelief. She stepped back afraid he was no longer the man she once knew. But her heart lounged for him. He ran to her and hugged her tighter with each memory rushing back into his head.

"You was sick... I thought you died on me."

She hugged him back missing him so much she began to cry.

"Did you...did you wait all this time for me?"

She only nod not able to talk just yet from holding her tears in.

"Oh Sydana. I'm so sorry my love."

She slapped him hard enough to leave a print on his face.

"A whole galaxy eh? Several men ask me to be their mate and I said no too ever last one without any hesitation! Because I believed you would return for me. But you left me!"

Raditz grabbed her by the wrists and slammed her against the wall while pinning her to the wall.

"Yes I been with tons of women. Yes I left you. Yes I forgot about you! Yes I still...I still love you. I had nothing else to protect so I left and had no reason to look back."

She struggled to get free but moving Raditz was like moving the sun so she just sighed.

"Your still pissed with your brother?"

Raditz didn't answer but let her go. She walked away and walked far from the village to a clear small pond in the woods. Raditz follow her closely. Once she stopped at the pond he held her close to him as they looked into the pond.

"I remember this place. It was my mother's resting spot. Also our vow spot. Right in this very spot."

She slightly smirked as he kissed her neck and up her ear.

"Raditz? Why do you really hate your brother?"

He stop and looked at her with hatred starting to harden him slowly.

"You know why."

She pulled out of his grasp and walked to the other side of the pond.

"Look at the pond."

He looked at her questionly but did as she said.

"It's still right? It's only you and me right?"

He nod and watched the pond seeing nothing for a while. But he noticed a ripple in the pond as if something grazed over it.

"What could have caused the ripple in the pond?"

He looked at her bored like.

"It was you Sydana."

She raised an eyebrow.

"How you figure?"

"I saw it come from ur direction. Then you asked me all guilty like."

She giggled and smiled at him.

"No it wasn't Raditz I been just as still as you. But I believe you did it."

"How? It wasn't even in my direction!"

"See how easy it is to blame each other? All we see is all we need to know. We don't take the time to stop and factor in what all could be the cause of the ripple. You didn't even realize the wind blew over the pond. So you see, it's not always what you think."

He paused and realized what she meant. Could it be more to the story then what he saw that day? No it couldn't be. He smirked and walked over to her. He removed his armor and every piece of clothing off his body.

"Then let's see if you can see pass what you see then."

Her face turned burning red in surprise of seeing Raditz fully naked.

"Uh but this is different!"

Raditz ignore her constant excuses as he kissed her passionately. Slowly removing her clothing as he pleased her with his mouth.

As the two reconnected, Bulma woke up holding her neck.

"Im so sore."

She looked down to see Vegeta seeing him sleeping peacefully. His body was just the right amount of warmth as she snuggle closer to him. She noticed his grip tighten around her as if he was sheltering his prize. She giggled at the thought and reached up to tangled her hand in his thick flame like hair.

Little did she know Vegeta was awake. He just wanted to enjoy being careless and be happy with her. Even if this moment might be his last moment of happiness. He looked over his pride and fear and took something he wanted so selfishly. He slowly drift to sleep as she continued to tangled her hand in his hair. No more nightmares.

But unfortunately he was wrong. The dreadful memory of his mother resurfaced but this time it wasn't his mother face he looked down into. Instead it was Bulma's! He shot out of bed screaming in fear looking around. Bulma pulled herself off the floor pissed off.

"What the hell!"

Vegeta looked at her and realized he had committed the ultimate sin. He couldn't look at her knowing he had doomed her to her death.

Bulma walked over to him and pulled him to the bed.

"Ok talk Vegeta. I will not take nothing less than the truth. What is this nightmare u keep having."

Vegeta refused at first but he did owe her that much. So he caved in.

"Mother...my mother's...death. My mother's death was by my hands."

[Past Memory]

Vegeta lean against a column in a room his mother pulled him in. She watched her son and sighed.

"Why must we have this conversation every single day? You have to learn this stuff Vegeta."

Vegeta being the brat he was he let his hair shadow his eyes as he pout at his mother.

"Why? They're all dead it's nothing they could teach me. What they did was in the past. I will be a better king then them all and rule with an iron fist!"

"Vegeta Breigh the fourth!"

He looked over at his mother knowing he had cross the line too far this time.

"I will refuse to let you grow up like your father! You will learn to rule with your mind and along with power. Your power is to insure your people that you can protect them. Use your mind to see what changes can be made to have knowledge of what already been done and failed so you don't do the same!"

She sighed and walked over to him and pulled him to the chair she was sitting in. He put up no fight nor wall as he rest his head in her lap as she comb through his flame like hair.

"Vegeta? I love you more than you know. I know you look up to your father a lot too but my child, you must promise me you will learn how to love and not destroy. One day you will understand but for now, just do ur studying. I do not want to have this conversation again, please?"

Vegeta grumbled but nod in response.

At the door a knock was heard Vegeta was on his feet right away. Till he heard the name.

"My Queen it's an emergency please open the door it's Taster!"

The queen rushed to the door and push Vegeta out the room. She knew he wouldn't go far. Which she was right, he was standing at the door listening to every word.

"My queen, Frieza is here and he had killed 54 of our men and threaten to destroy the planet in a hour if we can't bring you or the king to him. It's only been a few minutes now. The king is days from here so your the next best one. But I have a plan. I sent Rose off way before now so she could be safe Tarble is just fine as well all that's left is you and Vegeta. We can escape and live the life we have always wanted. That baster knew what today was and I feel it in my guts he's lying! I'll protect you and these kids with my own life but I must save you 2 now!!"

The queen hugged Taster close and kiss him deeply.

"This is my son's birth right. I will not rob him of that. He must learn one or 2 lifes is better than a planet. So im sorry my love for what I must do."

She blast a shot in his stomach killing him. He was in shock not believing she had killed him. In his eyes she saw the betrayal and hurt in his eyes.

"I'll be joining you soon my true love. But you would never allow me to do this. Just wait for me so we can truly be together freely."

He coughed blood but with a smile as he died in her arms. She hated the idea he died by her hands but she had to finish the job before it was too late. She hurry to the door yanking it open walking past Vegeta.

"I knew you was at the door. Never mind what you heard just go to your room."

"No mother. Wherever you go I go. Beat me yell at me I don't care!"

She had no time to protest with him so she ignored him and allow him to run behind her. She made it to the throne room to find Frieza in the king's chair. She kneeled before him.

"Lord Frieza, please forgive me for my king's forgetful mind?

Frieza never change his face or position in the chair.

"I told him on this very day to make sure your here 3 years from today. Who stands before me? The female monkey and their offspring. Today i was having a change of heart and was going to free you all. Just don't get in the way of my stuff. That's all."

"Thank you my Lord! Your one of a kind we are-"

"I said, was! Do you see any king here!"

Vegeta stood up with his chest poked out.

"Your looking at him."

Frieza laughed at the sight of the smaller version of the king.

"Oh yes your one i intend to brake slowly. Step to the side boy! You are no king."

"My father isn't alive anymore so I'm now the new king! His punishment shall be mines not my mother!"

Frieza laughed and blast him in his chest sending him flying.

"Stay in a child's place. Next time I'll make sure you do. Now if you want me to forget all of this and move on my day then you'll have to obey my orders."

He kept his eyes heavy on the queen as she looked up to him and firmly nod.

"You must sleep with me then my right hand men all at once then separately. Once you complete that then I shall leave without killing anyone or this planet."

The queen stiffened at the offer. She didn't want to believe what she had heard. No she pray that her son didn't hear the request. She slowly looked back to see her son standing in disbelief. She hurry to Frieza's feet before Vegeta could react.

"My Lord please allow me to do anything else! I can be some use on knowledge on your enemies or planet's worth! Please just anything then tha-"

Frieza slap the queen with his tail sending her flying down the steps rolling just before the young prince feet.

Vegeta snapped and leap forward too the monster before him. Vegeta was at no level to stand against Frieza, but Frieza wouldn't pass a perfect opportunity to leave the son and wife dead at the king's throne. But to Frieza's surprise he was actually a great fighter but he was starting to grow impatient with the king absence.

Vegeta took a beating like no other. Breaking his shoulder and foot before blasting him almost lifeless next to his mother. The queen long thick yet silky hair draped over her face as she take in the sight of her pride and joy. Her kids deserve to have something to rule. She refuse to let the saiyans race legacy end on them. She knew she had to take the sacrifice just to make that happen.

"Hey Frieza? Have I ever told you how much of a sack of shit you are? Because you're literally the biggest sack of shit I have ever seen for such a tiny body!"

Frieza rage took over and in seconda the queen was broken all over her body except her head and right hand. She lay their bloody and broken with a smile on her face.

"Worth it."

Frieza stood over them both. Vegeta sat up on his knees looking up at the monster before him and try hitting him with his broken hand. Frieza caught his hand and broke it more earning him a painful scream. Frieza toss Vegeta on top of his mother and watch the broken prince struggle to get back up with hatred in his eyes.

"I'm impressed. You just won't give up. So for your courage I'll give you and option. I will offer this once your answer will be my reaction. But someone must die. With that said, either you kill your mother or I destroy the planet with you all in it."

Vegeta gasped at his offer but he wouldn't stand for it he hurry to stand up but his mother yanked him down to her.

"No Vegeta. He's showing you mercy. Even if I survive I will never be able to move again. So kill me, please my son? I rather die by your hands then his. Make the pain go away."

The fear in Vegeta eyes killed her a thousand times over. She could tell he was praying his father would come to save them. But she knew his father had no intention to show his face anytime soon. She wanted to be free with the love of her life. But till her kids was safe.

"No mother! I'll kill him and save your planet and we can live without fear!"

She giggled before blood spilled from the corner of her lip.

"Vegeta, my planet, is your legacy. My death will a guide for you. Our duty is to protect our people. You must show then you are capable of doing so. I will never be happy with your father. Set me free my love. One day you'll understand but remember my blood is not on your hands son."

She grab his hand place it over left chest and waited for the blast to come. Vegeta mind was overwhelmed with what to do. She loved her how could he kill her? But he didn't want her to suffer or die by Frieza's hands either. As his hand began to tremble trying to build the strength to do it he felt his mother grip on his hand and he accidentally released an air blast that made her heart skip a beat and stop.

Frieza was already walking away and left without a word. Vegeta try waking her up by shaking her. Then he thought maybe if he lift her up in his lap perhaps she'll do something. She lay in his arms lifeless but with a smile on her face.

[End of Past Memory]

Bulma watch Vegeta trimble as he relived the moment of losing his mother. She softly grazed his arm to bring him back to reality. He slightly jumped but eased his body as she wrapped herself around him.

"You see now? I can't allow you to be my mate. I can't live with myself if you die too. So we will continue the plan and we will say our goodbyes. I rather know your alive then worry if your alive with me."

Bulma made him look at her.

"My choice to stay with you is my choice. If I am to die at your side then so be it. I'll accept my faith and stay by you. Your mother death wasn't your fault she wanted to be free and happy. So stop weighing that on yourself."

Vegeta glance at her before taking her cheek into his hand.

"Why must you be so hard headed? Can't you see I'm trying to protect you?"

"No your trying to run away! You can't talk me out of it we already had sex so the deal is settled I'm going to stay rather u like it or not."

Bulma pulled away just enough to straddle her legs over his. She hugged his neck resting her head against his.

"Besides waking up in your arms feels amazing and I don't want to wake up without you. Please don't make me wake up without you?"

Hearing the pain and fear in her voice rattle him to the core. He felt the same way could he really so no to her? Hell could he now wake up alone without her after that? But what if she gets hurt being with him? She was everything he needed and his people needed a queen like her as well. But was it worth her safety?

He growled as he picked her up and aggressively yet gently slammed her against a wall and proceed to lot out all hia frustration inside her. Bulma gasp as he re-enter inside her pounding away at her walls as she lost grip and claw his chest. Vegeta held tight between the wall and stone body. She try pushing and climbing away from him as he only thrust faster and harder. Vegeta wanted to let everything go and be free. He made up his mind the moment he lift her up that he would do everything in his power to protect her. He wasn't able to save his mother but he could keep it from happening to Bulma.

As Bulma came close to her limit Vegeta lift her up higher on top of his shoulders as he began to taste her flowing juice. Bulma tangled her fingers in his thick mane but notice he stopped.

"What's wrong?"

All that was heard was Bulma's heavy panting before Vegeta chuckled ripple into the silence.

"All this time i thought you color your hair but i guess that's your natural color."

Bulma growled and thrust herself back against his open mouth to stop him from laughing.

"Just shut up and go back to what you was doing."

He looked up at her with a smirk as he did as she said. She began to scream out in pleasure.

"Yes!!! Fuck you can come inside if you want!! Fuck baby! Almost finished!!! Yes!!!"

As she open her eyes she screamed at the sight of Topi blushing.

"Well I see your already informed that the prince is here then. Uh if you 2 wouldn't mind I like to address you of urgent matters once ur dress of course."

Topi try to rush it out as she try ripping her eyes from the scene of the two. Vegeta put Bulma down and turned towards her fully naked also fully hard. Topi screamed inside her head trying to tame her fan girl within. Bulma pushed Vegeta on the bed and pull Topi out of the room. Topi bright orange eyes would not shut.

"If it's extremely important please go get Rose and Goku and bring them here. By the time they get here we should be fully dressed.

Topi nod and walked off as Bulma walked back inside with Vegeta to scarl him for doing that to her friend.

As they made things official Goku was at home enjoying being around Chi-Chi and Gohan.

Goku told Chi-Chi everything that had happened since she left. Chi-Chi turned in Goku's arms and watch him closely.

"Goku i actually like your brother but perhaps it's more to this story. Why would he wait till you showed up to get vengeance on this guy? You should get his side of the story. But it's not worth getting yourself killed over if you don't even know what truly happened."

Goku thought about it and growled to himself not wanting to believe outside what his brother was telling him. But what if Chi-Chi is right? Before he left he had to get another round with his beautiful wife. He got a call from Topi saying it was urgent. He slowly got out of bed and left Chi-Chi in bed asleep as he clean up and left to go see what was going on.

Rose on the other hand was in Jamaica smoking weed and drinking very fine wines with cheese. She had on a bikini and was in heaven. She felt something vibrating under her left boob. She reached in to grab the little cellphone Topi made for her. She squeezed it lightly and Topi body appear as a green hologram. She kneed before her in respect.

"Topi i gave up my role of princess when I decided to be a rebel. So what's going on?"

Topi was still in shock from Vegeta revealing himself, but she try to be as normal as she could.

"It's urgent Bulma told me to call you right away to come back so I can deliver the news all at once. Oh and your brother is here as well."

"Wait what? Why is Vegeta here?"

Topi blushed and shrugged her shoulders.

"What's up with you? Your acting like you seen him naked or something."

Topi lightly scream as she hurry to hang up. Rose raised an eyebrow but shrugged her shoulders as she got up to get dressed.

"Well so much for that."

It took a hour before they both show up.

"Ok Topi what's going on?"

Vegeta lean back against the desk in black slacks while Bulma sat behind the same desk. Topi face change to seriousness as she looked in all their faces.

"I received word from Tarble that someone who looks a lot like Frieza will not leave till he talked to the Prince. He given us a week to return or he will destroy the planet."

Rose waved her off.

"If he looks like Frieza then it's probably just his dad. If you can defeat Frieza you can defeat him. I'm the reason he retired. He didn't want to lose grip on us so he gave it over to Frieza. So just go over there and beat his ass and come back."

Vegeta nod at his sister.

"Kakarot, Rose stay here to protect Bulma. If something freakishly happens i trust you 2 can handle it. Topi I need u to come with me. I may need your brain on technology. I want Bulma to go but I will not put her at risk."

Topi nod at him and ran off to start to space pods. She had one on the ship for emergency use only. Rose shrugged and start to fly back till Vegeta grabbed her arm.

"Bold are we? You dare show me your mark from a baster trader?"

Rose laughed at him and whipped her hair in his face.

"You are not my father and whoever I decide to lay wish is my business. Now stay in a child place."

Vegeta let her go and watched her. She smiled and hugged him tight.

"Your not losing me. I'm still your sister and I'll do my best to show myself more."

"Or you can stay. Once I'm king whatever I say goes."

She was shocked to hear him say that but she smiled up at him before walking away.

"That was a sweet sibling moment."

Vegeta growled and looked away.

"I'm leaving woman but I will come back for you I promise."

He lean over the desk and kissed his mate before jetting off after Topi. They both got in their pods after Topi gave Vegeta one of her cellphone she made to be able to contact anyone if needed. They take off and made it back home with in 2 days. Topi ran off to study the tracker to figure out who this guy was. Nappa was the first to meet Vegeta so he lead the way.

Before Vegeta was a tall purple guy with white armor on his arms, head and legs. He somewhat looked like Frieza but not very much.

"Are you the Prince?"

Vegeta walked up to him with pride and arrogant with a smirk.

"I am the Prince of all saiyans. Why do you wish to speak to me?"

The stranger chuckled and stood tall with his chest out as well.

"I am Cooler. Frieza's older brother and i am here to kill you."

"Kill me? I beheaded your brother and you want to fight me? Well say no more, i look forward to ending you as well."

Both got in a fighting stance.

"You know, if father give me his throne instead, I wouldn't have been as cruel as my little brother. I've just kill you all then and there with no hesitation."

Vegeta had enough talk for one day and charged after him in his base form. Cooler was having a hard time defending himself against him. Vegeta spin kicked Cooler in the mouth making him fall back. Vegeta stood there in disgust at Cooler.

"Not bad. I see why he kept you as a pet. But I not leave here till I make you suffer young Prince. You have power but i doubt my little brother would have fallen to you at this power. Show me this golden monkey i heard so much about!!"

Vegeta grunt at him but transform into a super saiyan. Cooler watch in amazement but laugh at his power.

"That's it? This is the form you took to kill my little brother? Oh wow in that case he deserves to die. Let me make myself clear I'm not here to revenge my brother. I'm here to finish you because you made our family name look weak! I want you to suffer as you made my father suffered."

Vegeta chuckled a bit and crossed his arms.

"Join the club. Hell i believe my own father wants me died too so that's nothing new."

"But aren't you getting married? Yes I'll make you suffer that way."

Inside Vegeta heart was thumping in fear but he show no signs of care. A woman came out and screamed for him he turn around thinking it was Bulma. Soon as he turn around cooler had killed the young woman. He frozen now seeing it was a random woman. But the thought it could have been Bulma pissed him off but he try acting as if it didn't bother him.

"Get her help now! I only need her to marry. Once I'm married i can careless if you kill her. Now is this fight about me or her?"

Cooler gave Vegeta a creepy smile.

"Both."

Cooler charger Vegeta releasing several punches where Vegeta now was having a hard time defending himself. He blast him off with a air wave from his body to put space between them. Vegeta now realize Cooler has been hiding his power from him and may even grow higher than his own at max. But he had to end this now and quick!

Vegeta charged up to his max and went after Cooler. But it still wasn't enough to make Cooler transform. He was getting bored with Vegeta fast and figure it was time to put an end to him.

Vegeta try to uppercut Cooler but miss and receive a powerful kick into his back sending him flying into the ground hard breaking the ground under him at impact. Nappa rush to protect his prince knowing he was far out of his league. Topi hurry to put on the armor she been working on all these years and rushed out to help. Nappa gave it his all but it wasn't enough. Vegeta barely even came too before Nappa was defeated. Vegeta try standing up but couldn't. He was drained and it took everything in him to keep his super saiyan form.

Cooler stood over Vegeta and held out his hand to blast him. Vegeta was going to accept his faith but it never came. When he looked up he saw Topi on Cooler back stabbing through his armor. Trying to kill him! Topi needed to buy Vegeta time to get his bearings together. Her life was on the line but it was worth it. Cooler got a hold of Topi before she stabbed him in the face or neck and sling her near Vegeta. He checked his shoulders and head and chuckled.

"A weak female spider monkey was able to make me bleed and not even the might saiyan prince couldn't even so much as scuff me!! How sad is that? I won't waste anymore time I will end this here."

Cooler stood on Topi chest crushing her chest in. Vegeta turned over and saw what was going on Vegeta try everything in his power to get up.

"Nooooo!!! Stay away from her!!"

Cooler stop and looked back at Vegeta.

"Oh? Could she be the real queen? Let's see?"

Vegeta force himself to jump off the ground onto Cooler to protect Topi. Cooler stumble back off Topi and growled at the prince. Vegeta was now on his feet in front of Topi.

"Vegeta I'm not worth dying for!! Leave while you can!!"

Vegeta blood was boiling at this point.

"I need you Topi, our people need you! You're more than worth dying for!!"

Cooler rolled his eyes at the 2.

"Well due to you being such a great pet. I'll try not to kill you. Get married and have kids and when I believe the time is right I'll kill them all before your feet. You will know my father pain before you die. That much I will grant you."

Vegeta use all of his energy to galick gun Coole. Cooler smirked and use a basic energy blast to send it right back. Topi yanked her armor off her and hurry to wrap it around him. The armor was destroyed but it protected Vegeta from dying but he was still damaged. Topi took the most damage since the blast went around him and her hands was the only thing to keep it in place. After the blast it lit the sky miles away where even Raditz could see it.

Raditz was getting dressed at that moment.

"Raditz please tell me your not going towards that!"

Sydana was dressed and was worried for her now new mate. She bared his mark and now his child. She only wanted a life with him but not away. She wouldn't not lose him again.

"Sydana I will not allow myself to die. I have you now and possibly a child. I will return for you as soon as I can. But I also have a duty to our prince. He's not just royalty, he's my friend. So I have to go back. Promise me you will wait for me?"

She turn her back on Raditz which hurt him deeply that she would but when she turned around. Her eyes was a blazing death flame that scared him deep down making him wish she had kept her back to him.

"Haven't I before now?"

Raditz figure it be best to nod and be quite.

"Fine. But you better not make me wait all week!!!"

Raditz nod again sweating from being nervous. She kissed him and left him be. Raditz sighed and took off as fast as he could to save Vegeta.

Little did he know he be too late to save him. Vegeta was guarding Topi body as she lay there barely clinging to life. He softly gripped her ankle trying to wake her up. Cooler walked up to Vegeta and return the the same blast Vegeta had no time to react on the blast. Destroying the whole front side. Cooler left the scene shortly after. Nappa was against the door entrance knocked out, Topi lay 5 feet from Nappa bloody and broken and Vegeta barely hanging on life as his hair dyed out into its normal jet black flame.

A shortly after Cooler arrived Radical showed up. He rushed over to help them out he yelled for help asking why no one was helping. People came out of the palace and carry all 3 of them too the medical wing. Radical had threatened to kill them all if any of them had died. He paced back and forth trying to make sense of it all. Not long after Raditz showed up. Radical still pissed off he rushed up to his little brother and grab him by the straps of his armor slamming him against the wall. They went back and forth slamming each other against the wall punching one another in the face and ribs.

"WHERE WERE YOU! YOUR DUTY IS TO PROTECT THE PRINCE!!!"

"DON'T YOU LECTURE ME ABOUT MY DUTY!!! YOUR DUTY WAS TO PROTECT OUR FAMILY AND YOU KILLED THEM!!!"

"YOU NOT HOLDING THAT OVER MY HEAD ANY LONGER!!! I DID WHAT I HAD TO DO!!"

"SO WHAT, YOU HAD TO DO WHAT YOU HAD TO DO WHEN YOU ALMOST KILLED ME!?!"

"THAT WAS AN ACCIDENT!!!"

"FUCK THAT!!!!"

Raditz uppercut Radical breaking them apart. They both fell but scrambled to get back on their feet to get back each other. But a group of elites separate them to keep them from fighting anymore. Radical went back to the scary scene he came home too. He found Vegeta cellphone and picked it up. Do to him squeezing it it came on for him he raised an eyebrow at it as he saw the list of names appearing but his heart drop seeing Rose name.

He rush to his room practicing what to say. He accidentally hit her name before he was ready. He try everything he could to keep from it reaching her but it was too late.

Rose answer the phone but irritated at the fact she couldn't relax.

"What do you want! ...Radical? Is it really you?"

Both was frozen and pain built from deep within wanting to touch one another. Radical knew he had to tell her but Vegeta but he didn't want to tell her the bad news once more.

"Captain Rose, it's urgent. You must come home at once and bring the queen with you."

Rose heart stop as she believe she knew what he was going to say.

"Prince Vegeta has fallen. We must regained his revenge."


	15. Leadership

[ I'm sorry for the long wait life is getting a lot harder for me but I'm trying to write more for you guys so forgive me if this chapter isn't the best. But I still hope you enjoy. Please leave comments below to help me do better. Thank you enjoy.]

Chapter 15

Leadership

Rose was frozen into time it seems. Radical wanted to hold his mate but he found it best that he didn't. Rose finally snapped out of it.

"I'm on my way now."

She hangs up and ask the robot to lead her to Bulma.

Bulma was at Master Roshi house with all of her friends there even Goku went as well. Everything was going great and everyone was enjoying themselves. Yamcha kept his distance from Bulma and Bulma did the same. Everyone was eating when Krillin started a conversation with Bulma on what was to come next.

"Hey Bulma? Now that your back home are you going to stay or what's going on?"

Bulma looked over at Goku but he was too busy stuffing his face. Bulma giggled to herself as she sighed.

"I'm actually glad you ask Krillin because it's a lot to talk about far as that. Well guys, the deal the Prince and I struck up was we get married and he stages my death and have me sent back home with no strings attached. But things changed and I can't go through with that plan."

Yamcha couldn't hold his cool any longer.

"So what he tells you lies and fucks you brainless and now your in love!! I can't believe you, he's no better than me he'll only play you in the end don't you see that!!"

Everyone was looking back and forth between the two.

"Honestly Yamcha you have no room to talk about anyone. I gave myself up willingly because I didn't want my friends to die protecting me, but I did it mainly for you and you still couldn't keep your dick in your pants!! But yes I'm in love with him and I will stay by him till death consume us both."

Roshi stood up and gave Bulma a serious look but mostly concern like everyone else.

"Bulma I'm afraid Yamcha may have a point. He did force you to leave your home and threatened your friends. How can we trust him?"

Goku was listening but was still stuffing his face managed to get a few words out with a mouth full.

"Vegeta isn't that bad. He's a pretty cool guy."

Bulma offer a small smile towards Goku.

"Vegeta didn't want a mate, hell he had a whole girlfriend before I came about! We both were forced into this and we both try to pull away but it only made things worse. I know what I want and that's him. Vegeta will never hurt me no matter what. Please I would love for your understanding. This is my decision and I actually love it on Planet Vegeta."

Yamcha stormed out and left in anger. Everyone else agree with Bulma but was still concerned for their friend. Goku finally finished his plate with a very full belly as evidence.

"Guys that really hit the spot! But seriously Vegeta is not a bad guy, I would never let anyone harm Bulma no matter what! Besides Bulma is pretty tough on her own, I mean you all gotten on her bad side before right? That alone will scare anyone."

Bulma growled at Goku's remark giving a deadly glare. Goku hid behind Master Roshi in fear.

"See what I mean?"

Everyone laughed and continue to party enjoying being together after so long. But just like last time, Goku felt a powerful person flying towards them at very high speed that he didn't believe he could reached yet. Naturally he ran outside with Bulma close behind him.

"What is it Goku?"

Goku didn't say nothing at first then smile as he realized who it was.

"Hey it's Rose! I didn't know if she knew where Master Roshi stayed."

Bulma looked up at the sky seeing Rose herself now.

"She doesn't."

Rose landed with no life in her eyes.

"Goku, Bulma we must return home at once."

Bulma felt her heart sank to her feet.

"Is Vegeta ok?"

Rose could barely keep her composure as Goku lift Bulma up to follow Rose. Rose explained the best she could without breaking apart. Although her burning eyes and tighten throat show how she really felt. Bulma refused to accept Vegeta's death. She knew he was much stronger than death. She had to see him to believe it. Rose almost destroyed the ship pushing it beyond its speed. Getting there in a day. It was night time by the time they got there.

Before they even arrived Raditcal was planning on which way to approach the situation. Rose was going to put up a fight to see Vegeta. But Vegeta was in no shape to be seen like this not even he could recognize who he was due to the burns from the blast. But he knew Vegeta was a fighter to not die yet. He knew Rose would split up with Bulma. Giving Bulma the left wing while she takes the right due to her being faster. Although Vegeta was on the left wing. He could only hope someone could stop Bulma from seeing him like that.

Seconds after he asked that his brother shows up. Both still and silent. Raditz had too many thoughts spinning in his head. What to feel? What to think? What to do? Let it go? Get revenge? Is it really worth it? Raditz was the first to break the silence.

"I'm not here for you. I came for my friend, and his mate. Rose is you problem so don't expect me to stop her from seeing him like this."

Raditcal nod and walked away allowing Raditz be on the left wing. The two waited and both hope it would never come. Unfortunately, that time came. Just as Raditcal had predicted Bulma would go to the left wing while Rose take the right wing. Once Rose locked eyes with Raditcal he knew she wanted to hurt him. She charged at him attack him blindly in anger and pain. Her tears blind her vision which Raditcal knew. He got behind her and hugged her tightly to him. Walking her to her room locking the door behind them as he struggled to get her to the bed.

"Let me go!! My baby brother needs me now!!!"

Raditcal wanted her to tired herself out so he could truly calm her down.

"If you go in there and see he has no face you will be broken and hurt for life! A pain you'll never be free from once more. Guilt you believe was yours to begin with questioning yourself what could you have done to stop this from happening. It's not worth it! He needs your faith and your prayers. That will keep him alive. Pray with me Rose? My, Rose?"

Rose buried her face into his chest to let out everything before they pray.

On the other hand things a bit different for Raditz. Raditz heart dropped seeing Bulma with fear in her eyes. She rush at him asking where was Vegeta and he couldn't answer. He just did what was natural for him which was to hold her. Bulma beat on him slapping him but her attacks was painless to him. He held her tighter in his arms as she slowly calm down.

"Bulma he's fighting to stay alive both Topi and Vegeta. But, he would kill me knowing I let you see him like this. You have to have faith. Of all the people you have to have faith in him. But the king needs to speak to you. I'll be by your side the whole time."

Bulma stomach turn as Raditz whisper in her ear. He was right but she didn't want to believe that any of this was true or possible. That the man of her life was almost and still could be taken from her in a blink of an eye. Only hearing that the king wanted to talk only fueled her. Vegeta hatred for his father was now in her.

She softly pulled away from Raditz looking him deep in the eyes before cupping his cheek. Raditz gasp at Bulma sudden change of behavior. Was this a dream? No, it was something much better than a dream, it was love. Raditz couldn't stand Bulma to save his own life but now, he would die for her. Bulma was not his queen but his friend. A very hot friend he would bed if given the chance, but she was just that, a friend. But her words were dark and poisonous as her eyes filled with tears and her lips offered a soft smile upon him. He was confused and afraid.

"Raditz? I want the head of the baster who did this to my love. He will die in the sickies twisted way that not even the devil himself will ever accepted us in hell in fear of what Vegeta and I could do to him. Vegeta will survive because he is a warrior. I will go see the king but i will not bite my tongue. Now lead the way my sweet friend of mine, please?"

Raditz swallowed hard and carried her to the throne. Once they got there. Raditz sat Bulma down on her feet to knock on the huge double doors. But couldn't because Bulma slammed them open walking with fiery hips sway with power with each step she made. Her hair waved behind her like an angry sea poison leaked from her eyes as she stares deep into the king's soul. The king felt slightly fear in his soul seeing her like this. It was almost as if his son was living through her.

The king clears his throat as Raditz closed the doors standing behind Bulma on one knee with his fist against his heart with his head bowed.

"I'm more than positive you got the news about my son. Word is already spreading throughout the palace into the streets. Soon everyone will know and will lose faith in you. You need to insurer your people that everything is under control. Or they will turn on you and force you out."

Bulma anger was unchecked and Raditz was ready at the very moment Bulma forgot herself.

"So what? You want me to go out there and tell them I don't know anything yet but everything will be ok and don't panic!"

The king sighed but watched on.

"You might not give a damn about Vegeta but I do. That man is fighting for his life in there and I'll report to the people the moment I find out more information. But right now I need to be with the man I love."

The king laughed at her and waved her off.

"Then do that but don't cry to me when no one wants to believe in you. Vegeta won't always be around and those days you'll have to take charge. They wont respect you due to your actions now!"

Bulma balled her fist before turning around to leave.

"They won't respect me or just you? Because quite frankly I don't give a damn. Either your with me or not."

Raditz follow closely behind Bulma as she left the king alone with her last respond.

"Pissing the king off is not wise on your behalf but I do agree with waiting till you get more information on the situation."

Bulma glare at Raditz before letting her pissed off attitude go. She stopped and cried in Raditz chest plate.

Raditz's body tenses up as the feeling of Bulma's body against his. He wasn't sure what to do but he couldn't let her feel alone. He slowly wrapped his arms around her and let her cry it out.

After a week she sneaked in to find Nappa in a tank healing. She pressed her hand against the tank thankful that he was ok. She searched and found her love on a table hooked with tubes and many machines. She couldn't hold her true feelings seeing him barely alive. She walked up to him and softly gripped his hand.

"You better not give up. You can't just walk into my life and die on me like that! Because...because I love you, stupid."

From a distance she heard a scream of pain from the other side of the room. Bulma rush towards it and found Topi screaming from her wounds.

"It hurts Bulma. It hurts so bad!"

Bulma rush to find the pain meds in her IV. When she did she upped the dose. It took a moment but Topi settled down and smile at Bulma.

"It's great to see you again Bulma. I was sure I be dead."

Her warm smile faded away slowly as she realized what had happened and seeing her wounds.

"Topi? Do you think you're up to talk about what happened?"

Bulma needed to know now but she wouldn't push the issue if it made her friend uncomfortable.

Topi sat in silence for a moment before slowly explained everything to Bulma. Bulma masked her face with a comforting smile rubbing Topi's shoulder while her insides burn for revenge.

"Don't you worry Topi, we'll get that baster for what he has done to you and Vegeta."

Topi teared up as she looked away.

"Did...did Veg-"

"Vegeta is alive. He needs you to get healthy so we can do this together."

She slowly nod her head and try smiling. Bulma kisses Topi forehead and waited till she fell asleep. Bulma ran out and grabbed 2 guards that was walking by.

"Both of you I need you to find Rose, Radical, Tarble, Raditz, and Goku. Tell all of them to go straight to the throne room right away it's an emergency. Then gather everyone all around the world to gather before the palace."

They both nod and rush to do as they were ordered too. Bulma ran to the throne room to think everything through before they all made it.

Tarble was first to reach the room then Rose and Raditcal. Soon after Raditz and Goku.

"Ok great you all made it. I gather you all hear because I wanted you all to be the first to hear this news. Vegeta's attacker is Cooler, Frieza's older brother. He wants to kill us all but wants Vegeta to suffer. He said he would allow Vegeta to get married and have a kid just so he could watch them die before him. We will never know the day so due to us already being short handed on the race we need to gather all the non fighters, women and children and send them to earth to stay safe. The remaining will train and so we will be ready. I'm having everyone to gather at the palace to receive the news. I just need to know will you all have my back up there and be willing to help me?"

Everyone looked at each other and nod. Rose smiled lightly and walked up to her before kneeling before her.

"We will be by your side no matter what my queen. But before you go, you must dress as one. Allow me?"

Bulma was shocked by Rose but understood her reasoning. Rose held her hand out with her head bow in respect as Bulma took her hand to accept her offer.

Rose lead her to a room she had never been before and saw nothing but royal saiyan armors every step of the large room. Rose picked one that matched Vegeta's normal armor suit. It had the gold chest plate but exposed her stomach with the saiyan crest on it and the royal cap. She even had the matching gold toe boots. It fit her like a glove! Bulma felt like she was a queen no doubt but the clothes was so light she felt as if she was naked. The two walked to the rooftop. King Vegeta, Radical, Raditz, Goku and Tarble where lined up at the front standing proud and strong as the crowd stood wide and long before them talking amongst themselves. Rose nod at Bulma for it was time to do this. Rose could see the pain in her eyes and it was eating at her.

"Let your pain engulf you. Show them the truth. They will respect and follow a leader who they trust to be honest more than one that lies even for their own good. You got this."

Bulma looked at Rose and hugged her tightly. Rose was shocked by the sudden hug but she welcome it back with a tight heartfelt hug back. They let go of each other and Rose found her place by Radical and they all bowed too Bulma as she approached the edge of the roof. Bulma lift her head up high as she looked down at the huge crowd. A silent washed over the crowd slowly as they wait for Bulma to speak.

"I gather everyone here because I'm more than sure you all heard about the Prince. What you heard is true. The Prince is fighting for his life right now as we speak. You're afraid? I'm not! I want this baster head on a silver platter! I will not rest until I see him dead. But this guy is much more stronger than any of us could have imagined. I will not see the Prince die nor any of you. The first step to victory is accepting the truth. We r not strong enough as one. But we will. If you give me your trust and belief in my leadership I will lay my life on the line and ready to die with no fear for all of you, if your behind me. Even if none of you want to stand behind me i don't care the decision is up to you, but I will not stop till this guy is dead. So are you with me or not?"

Bulma didn't realize she was crying the whole time as she watched everyone whispering amongst each other. Bulma grit her teeth.

"I told you this would happen. Now what will you do?"

Bulma glare at the king with death in her eyes.

"I'm no coward. I will not rest till i get revenge for my love and my friend. I may not have saiyan blood coursing through my blood but I will be damned if I let that monster get away with this! Keep your throne I never cared about that. I care for your son for who he was not what he was."

"Bulma."

Bulma looked at Raditz who called her name. He pointed at the crowd and when she looked out to the crowd she saw the crowd slowly bowing to her. She gasped at the sight and smiled at the crowd through her tears.

"Thank you...we have a lot of work to do! So let's start!! All non fighters, women and children report to the docking area now. Prince Tarble will be in charge far as that so do as he says. You all will be transported to Earth so if all goes wrong the race still will exist. Not only that since your not fighting then you can help us by repopulating with Earth's humans. We will start a new race together and rebuild! Scientists I need all of you guys in the lab now I'll explain once I'm done here. So you guys go now. Now my warriors! I want you to continue on with your missions Princess Rose and comrade Raditcal will be in charge of the missions so report to them for your missions. If your not on a mission I need you pushing yourself beyond your limits and more. The stronger we are the more of a chance we can win. Now everyone go where you need to go."

Bulma turn around as the crowd roar before going where they were told to go. The King was pissed none the least but said nothing as everyone went their way.

Bulma rushed to get to the science lab. Once she got there everyone awaited her curious of her plan.

"Listen up everyone. Since most of the population is going to Earth we need to make this planet look populated so if he comes or send spies here without our knowledge then we don't need him thinking about going to Earth. So let's trick him by making robot saiyans to make it look like no one left. So draw up something tell me your ideas and see what we can do that is simple but effective."

Everyone ran to their stations to figure something out. Bulma did the same while working on the armor her Topi was working on.

For a few months it stay like this. Bulma and her team made a holograph that they had in the sky so it could go all over the world and make the planet look normal with real people walking and talking. They seem as real as anyone else and could even give a real conversation and allow them to find a spy if one tries to blind in.

Tarble had helped a lot on Earth getting everyone settled in and blinding together. It was surprisingly working well together.

Rose and Raditcal had their hands full on the training and missions. But was smooth. Raditz was having a hard time being away from his mate but didn't dare show it but Goku knew. Goku would tease him from time to time but they train non stop. Goku power was raising fast going past Raditz with no stops.

"Well I must say brother, your surpassing me at a high speed. You wouldn't still be after Raditcal would you?"

Goku said nothing just continue to attack Raditz in a basic hand to hand combat with no power or flight. Raditz grabbed Goku fist and twisted around him and hooked his forearm around his neck.

"Listen little brother. Wait for a while before you try him. He's very powerful so he needs to stay alive till this is over with. Then we will strike."

Goku broke free from his grip and pushed him away with an air attack crashing his body into a wall. Raditz slowly stood up stun by Goku's quick attack.

"I know what I'm doing Raditz. I need to get stronger than him first before I attack. Once I gain the power and stamina I need, then I'll attack."

Raditz nod and released a flash to blind him long enough to blast him into a wall.

"Fine then let's turn this fight up a notch."

The two continue to fight each other.

On the other side of the palace Bulma was in Topi room checking on her hands.

"They still hurt but I can do some work like the armor."

"No. The armor can wait. I need you to heal 100% so I know for sure your are. Now soak them in ice. I'll check in on you later before I go to bed."

Bulma would not risk Topi going back early to only damage her hands more. Topi pouted at her friend as she got up. She crossed her arms and start mumbling.

"Your not my mother."

"Nope but I'm your sister."

They both giggled as Bulma leaves. She went to see Vegeta for the day. Every day she checked on him to see his progress. But today she found nothing but blood wraps everywhere. She gasped at the sight. She ran all over the entire palace every room just to see him. He was nowhere to be found inside so she checked outside found nothing. She ran and ran looking for him and fell in a huge field of purple and pink flowers with a few white and crimson flowers mid together. She slowly stood up crying to herself just wanting to be in his arms.

"Woman, what do you think your doing?"

Bulma eyes widened as she looked behind her to found her bold handsome prince. She screamed as she launched herself into his arms crying into his chest. Vegeta grit his teeth and pushed her away.

"What was I thinking claiming you as my mate? Your so weak! You send my people to Earth vs fighting back!?! You're not the queen I thought you were. Get your own stuff and get off my planet."

Bulma looked at him in pain but realized something. She slowly walked up too him and reached to touch him. He flinched and slightly moved away.

"GET LOST!"

Bulma cupped his cheek. He growled and tempt to grab her arm but just couldn't.

"If you really feel that way then kill me. Because I can't live without u again."

Vegeta wince at her words. His motions got the best of him. He yanked her into his arms and kisses her aggressive like. He took her to the ground and had his way with her in the field of flowers.

Bulma wrapped her hands through his thick flame like hair. Vegeta ripped her clothes off not caring about being gentle. He needed her and he felt her need for him the entire time and the thought of how he couldn't protect her drove him insane. He figured he didn't deserve her and try to make her hate him. But how could he let her go? She's everything and more than he never knew he needed. He pulled his pants down and slip inside her. Bulma screamed as Vegeta gave her no time to adjust to him. The feeling of her clawing his back with every thrust only made him go deeper. The screams grew the deeper he went. He gripped her boobs and took one in his mouth as he goes faster. Bulma had no idea what to think. But what she knew for sure was that she didn't want him to stop.

Vegeta lift her legs up to pound at a different angle. Making her claw ur chest red moments before they both explode with pleasure.

Bulma body went limp breathing heavy while Vegeta looked down at his mate. He saw his mating mark reopened. He touched his lips and saw the fresh blood on his lips. He had no idea he had bit her again. He lay next to her and looked up at the beautiful pink sky.

"I don't want to lose you. I can't deal with the lost of you Bulma. I need you with me at all times. In every lifetime. Marry me today we need no crowd i want you as my wife. Once this is over with we will do it the right way. But for us. Right here tonight with ur friends I will make you my wife."

Bulma looked over at Vegeta and saw his love for her. She smiled at him through her tears and nod at him.

"Of course. I wouldn't want it any other way my love."


	16. Unexpected Bond

Chapter 16

Unexpected bonds

After a few months passed by the newly married couple was drawn to each other. Every single second they had they were all over each other and everywhere in the palace. Only getting caught now and then. Bulma is now running the entire world and making decisions on what to do so Vegeta could only focus on training. When she could get free she would work on a gravity training room just for Vegeta. He was so amped up by the idea that she could create such a thing.

Topi was back to her old self so it was a great help for Bulma. The two worked on the training room and new armor and having Raditz to be their test dumb.

Raditz had felt a slight distance from his baby brother. He didn't push the issue but he made sure he checked on him whenever he could.

Goku mind was heavy on what Chi-Chi had suggested but the matter of facing him was something beyond him. It only pushed him to train more than normal.

Raditcal on the other hand had been doing a lot of self training increasing his power even higher. Vegeta would ask for him to spare with him and surprisingly he kept up with Vegeta's super saiyan form. It was a great fight which almost lead to Raditcal to transforming but he failed at it.

Rose spent more time with Bulma then usually even more than Raditcal! The two became extremely close and almost inseparable.

Rose had the day free so she went to the lab and found Bulma working on the training room.

"So when are you going to tell him?"

Bulma shot up in fear bumping her head. Once she saw it was only Rose she frown at her.

"I'll tell him soon but right now I have to finish this or he'll never let me back on my feet again. So don't open your mouth. You either Topi!"

Topi floated down upside down laughing.

"How did you know I was here?"

"You're always here Topi."

Everyone laughed at Topi. Topi moved Bulma's hands from her work and waved her finger at her.

"I believe it's your time to go back to the palace my queen. We don't want to over do it while your in this condition."

Bulma frown at Topi and Rose nod in agreement.

"Topi is right Bulma we should be going now. You got everything under control Topi?"

Topi nod and Bulma unwillingly leaves with Rose.

Rose took Bulma back in their personal hover car. They walked towards the throne room once they made it to the palace, till they ran into Vegeta. Of course he was taking a break from his endless training with Raditcal limping behind him. Both men were shirtless and their tights was ripped from their battles. Both women bit their lips from the sight of their men shirtless and sweaty with a few scuffs and cuts. Unfortunately Raditcal and Rose couldn't act on their love in public as Bulma and Vegeta could. Rose looked at Bulma and they both smirked at each other.

"Oh God, not again Rose! Please I'm in too bad of shape to do this!"

Raditcal hurry to back away waving his hands in front of him. Rose skipped towards him as he tries to get away.

"Come on Raditcal it's not that bad. I just want to train with you a little bit that's all!"

Bulma giggled at the two couple as they ran off. Vegeta sneaked behind Bulma and pulled her close to him.

"I could use a bit of fun while I'm on break."

Bulma blushed slightly but smiled at his offer. Just before Bulma could respond a lady screamed out to them.

"My Queen! My King! Please must speak to you both at once! I have information on the enemy!"

Bulma and Vegeta looked at each other and pulled her into the throne room. The lady was short with wild black hair and pale skin with ebony eyes. You could tell she was a warrior with her scuffled armor and ripped up tights. But the odd thing about her was her holding a sleeping baby. She bow before them both before proceeding.

"My King and Queen, I have to rush this before the enemy finds out I came here. But the enemy, Cooler, was having a video call with a trader."

Vegeta watched her closely.

"Who is a trader and how did you stumble across this?"

The lady looked down at the baby in her arms and sighed before she started.

"You see my lord, I was nothing more than a slut at a club. I was only trying to make it through the day before I got pregnant by a warrior. I told him I was pregnant with his son and he denied us both and left on his mission with his father. So I left to find him. Needless to say I couldn't find him. I only wanted my son to be proud of something. So I went on my own and start to be a rebel with just me and my son. I found a familiar ally and figured I could seek help there. I went looking for the leader and accidentally walked into the room where Cooler was reporting in detail what happen back on planet Vegeta. I figured I should hide to find out more. Basically the two are working together and using all the information they both know of you two on how to take you both down. Where no one will dare question them. Cooler only doing this so he can gain full power over the entire universe that his brother had under his thumb. The trader is only doing this in revenge because of you, my king, for leaving her for our new queen."

"Victoria!?!"

Both screamed out together shocked at that she would go that far.

"But why Cooler? Did she already have him as a back up at the announcement?"

Vegeta thought about it for a moment but dismissed it.

"We'll discuss that later. So let me guess you got spotted now your on the run right?"

The lady nod slightly.

"Then I can only assume you want something in return, correct?"

The lady hesitated to answer Vegeta, but spoke up.

"I want nothing in the form of money, gems or title just a favor. It's a huge request but I desire nothing in this universe but one thing at this point. I don't need protection. That will only confirm that I told you everything and the enemy might change their plans. Plans Cooler already told you."

"Then speak your favor and we just might fulfill it."

"In that case my King, I do not fear death. But my son shouldn't die for my decision. I can hope and beg of you to keep my son. I will be tortured and even killed. But I can face that without hesitation if my son is safe. Please my King and Queen save my son?"

Vegeta laughed and stood up to look down at the kneeling mother lifting her child out with her head down.

"You expect us to keep your child when we haven't had our own? No take your son with you. Or drop him at someone's door but he will not be dropped off here. I appreciate you useful information but perhaps you should go on your way now."

Bulma yelled at him and got up staring at him with disbelief.

"How can you do such a thing? She's risking her life for our people and this is how you repay her?"

"Bulma if we do this everyone's going to think they can turn this palace into a daycare! I won't allow it!"

Vegeta stormed out of the throne room leaving the two women behind. Bulma sighed and kneel before the woman who was now crying. Once she felt her son being removed from her hands she looks up to see Bulma with such a comforting look on her face.

"Don't you worry. He will be safe here with us. So can you stay if you allow us to help you?"

The woman smiled through her tears.

"My Queen-"

"Call me Bulma."

"Bulma? Thank you so much but I have no true purpose here anymore. I'm actually looking forward to my own death now. I'm thankful to have a queen like you Bulma. You'll be a better mother to him then I could ever dream of."

Bulma was fighting her tears. She could not even imagine how hard it is for a woman who had nothing but a tiny bundle of life to cling too, and now she has to give up her one only purpose of life to a stranger. The woman stood up and slowly backed away knowing it was time to leave.

"Wait! What's his name?"

She shrugged and smiled at Bulma.

"What do you think he should be called?"

Bulma was shocked that she would let her name him. But she had no idea what to name him. Let alone how to win Vegeta over to keep this child. But once she looked at the baby's face she fell in love with him right away. Bulma smiled and said the first thing that came to her head.

"Noxic."

Noxic mother smiled and nodded her head.

"I love it. Just promise me one thing please? Don't tell him anything about me or his father. Allow him to believe he was actually born into this family. I don't want him having any chance of messing his own life up thanks to me or his father."

Bulma wanted to protest on that but only nod knowing she had no time to talk any longer. She took one last look at her son before running out of the throne room.

Bulma pace back and forward mixed with emotions. She knew she had to save this baby. It was something about him that told her he was different. That he needed this family. She hurry to hers and Vegeta's bedroom and put Noxic in their bed surrounded by their pillows.

"I thought I told you no."

Bulma turn around to face Vegeta.

"How can we turn our backs on her? She just gave up her life for us to know who's against us and you can't so much do her this one favor?"

"How can I raise someone else's child that I don't have none of my own!"

"Vegeta?"

"No let's be truthful Bulma. I should have killed that little brat of your clown friend Kakarot!"

"Vegeta?"

"But no I allow the thing to live just so you could be happy! I don't know why but I did!"

"Vegeta."

"Until I have a child of my own with my blood coursing through its veins, I won't allow another child to live or take care of anyone else's child till you are pregnant!"

"Vegeta!"

"What!"

"I'm pregnant!"

They both stood there in silence. Neither taking their eyes off each other. Bulma eventually removed her top to expose her swollen belly. Vegeta fell to his knees and reached out with shaky hands to touch her stomach. He could feel his child strong and healthy inside her.

"How? I been around you all this time and not once I saw this."

Bulma felt guilty for hiding her pregnancy from him but she felt it was for the best.

"Topi had made a new type of shirt and it felt great but it was to keep from any spies from knowing about me being pregnant and to keep you from over reacting.

Vegeta glanced up at her.

"How long?"

Bulma shift uncomfortably a bit.

"5 months..."

Vegeta winced in anger and pain but didn't know how to feel.

"I'm too excited and happy about this child of mine I can't really be fully upset with you. But just know I'm very upset with you. But in the meantime. We gotta get you off your feet."

Before Bulma could even get a word out, Vegeta swept her off her feet and kisses her to silence her. He softly lay her on the bed next to Noxic before having a guard to find Raditcal. He removed her belly cover shirt and destroyed it. Bulma shot him a very angry look but said nothing. Vegeta didn't show any emotions letting her know he was very upset with her for hiding her pregnancy.

"Why are you calling for Raditcal? Goku would be more available."

Vegeta stood at the foot of the bed and watched her closely but mostly at his child. Admiring the moment and taking in the reality of him really being a father.

"I don't care about that. Your punishment is bed rest and Rose will be punished by not being able to see Raditcal and I'm sending Tarble to earth to destroy the astros that are heading towards earth."

Bulma frowned at him.

"Why? They had nothing to do with this! It was all me!"

"You, Rose and Topi all hide my own child from me so you all will suffer! Nothing is more important than my child."

Bulma saw the anger in his eyes as he turned his back on her. But Bulma refuse to give up on her freedom.

"I can't just sit here Vegeta! Noxic needs me too."

Vegeta froze in his steps but said nothing. The tension started building in the room slowly but very thick like.

"That's what you named it eh? Well don't worry I'll take good care of him."

Bulma watched Vegeta as he turned on his heels and walked back towards the bed. Noxic started to sniffle the closer Vegeta gotten too him. Just as he reached down to grip the baby Bulma gripped his hand.

"Regardless of what you may think, this is your son too. If you harm him you harm me. But I promise you this, you will live the rest of your life regretting the day you touch this child."

Vegeta locked eyes with Bulma and for the first time since he met her he saw nothing in her eyes. It was nerve wracking to see the eye's that once similar to be a beautiful ocean that had stolen his heart, now similar to an angry sea that wasn't taking any prisoners.

"Don't ever threaten me woman. That thing is staying with me till you give birth."

He scooped the baby up and waited for Raditcal to show up. When he walked in he bowed before the new King.

"Raditcal I want you in this room at all times with Bulma till she gives birth. The only time your allowed to leave this room is when I come in to sleep. Understand?"

Raditcal was confused to what was going on but obey his King's order.

"Yes my King as you wish."

Vegeta left the two in the room alone as he keep Noxic close in his arms. Noxic wasn't as happy with Vegeta as he was with Bulma but he didn't cry.

Raditcal stood up and looked at the obviously pissed off pregnant Bulma.

"So uh...your pregnant?"

Bulma didn't answer. Raditcal swallowed hard and got on his knees next to the bed.

"...May I?"

Bulma raised an eyebrow at him but realized he wanted to touch her belly. She nods and with the most care Raditcal barely touched her belly and felt the baby power slowly exposing. Raditcal gasped and fell back with shock.

"Oh my. That's a very powerful baby. Now I fear you may not survive such a birth my queen! Please tell me your not thinking about going through with this."

Bulma softly hugged her belly and cried to herself.

Raditcal panic and jumped to his feet with wide eyes.

"Oh no! I knew I shouldn't have touched your belly! I'll get the medic!"

Before he could turn around Bulma grabbed his hand softly. Instantly he stopped and looked down at her.

"It's not they baby Raditcal. I'm just hurt the man I fell in love with showed me something I was blind to see."

Raditcal was confused and got on his knees once more beside Bulma's bed to listen too her.

"I'm afraid I don't follow."

"Vegeta was willing to let a woman in need, that risk everything just to tell us information that was useful too us too die. All she asked in return was to keep her son safe. Vegeta laughed and told her to leave with her child. I thought that Vegeta had long left him by now. But I see, the ruthlessness of his nature can not be undone. I can only pray that this child will not have such darkness within them."

Raditcal understood Bulma and made him think about himself.

"Bulma you must understand, being the new King means you have to show no emotions. It's not that he didn't want to help the woman but he had to think save her son or lose order in my kingdom. If you helped her and others knew of it, you'll be flooded by a mob asking favors since they did something without you asking them. He had to make the decision no one wants to make. That's the price of a King. Wrong is right to show dominance. Right is right and wrong is wrong to create chaos."

Bulma thought on what Raditcal said with a sigh and looked down at her belly.

"I'm sorry you got dragged into this."

"What exactly happen for this to take effect?"

Bulma explain everything to him.

"Oh I see now. Well to be honest I could really use the break from those two."

He chuckled which made Bulma smiled.

"Raditcal?"

"Yes my Queen?"

"I'm glad Raditz kidnapped me and brought me here."

Raditcal raised an eyebrow.

"That's an unexpected statement."

"Maybe so. But I think back at how boring life was going to be back home. Hell i would probably still be with that cheating ex of mines. Forgive him after every time he cheats. Have you ever felt that way?"

Raditcal stay quiet for awhile. He never answered so Bulma decided to get some rest.

On the other side of the palace Vegeta stormed in Rose room with the baby still tucked in his arms. Thankfully Rose was able to close her robe tightly around her before Vegeta could see her naked.

"Damn it Vegeta! Don't you have any regards of someone's privacy!!!"

"Privacy!?! How dare you speak of privacy? I am your brother! How could you hide my own child's existence from me?"

Rose froze but didn't tense up. She gave a confused look at him but inside she was cursing herself out.

"Don't act dumb with me! I know all about it! That's why I'm punishing you all. You will not be allowed to see Raditcal till my child is born. Bulma is not allowed to leave our room until our child is born oh and Topi her beloved Tarble is out in space fighting large rocks aimed at earth. Along with your punishment I leave you this child. Keep him safe till my child is born."

Rose gasped as Vegeta placed the young fragile baby in her arms.

"Are you insane! I'm not a mother I can't take care of it!"

"What makes you think I can!?! I'm a King now and that means no time to carry a baby around."

"Get over yourself Vegeta! You took this kid so you deal with it!"

Rose carefully placed the baby back in Vegeta arms but seem to be stuck to the child. They both looked down to see the baby trying to feed off of one of Rose plump breasts. Both siblings turn blue in the face as Rose tries to pull the baby away from her nipple. Vegeta held the baby under the armpits as he starts throwing up on the floor.

"NOT ON MY FLOOR YOU IDIOT!!!"

"JUST GET THE DAMN KID!!"

Rose had no choice but to grab the baby as Vegeta ran away to force the image of his sister's breast being exposed before him.

"Damn that woman! If she didn't take that kid in I wouldn't be in this position!"

Vegeta went back to his training trying his best to forget everything.

Rose on the other hand sat on the bed with this now hungry baby in her arms wanting to feed from her breast.

"Look kid I have no milk to give you. Nor do I have what it takes to be a mother to you."

A sudden sadness creeped into Rose's heart. It was her dream to start a family with Raditcal but her father made sure that couldn't happen. Not only that she feared she couldn't be the same gifted mother her mother was to her. Noxic looked up at Rose seeing her tear up and he desperately try reaching her face. Rose notice the baby trying to reach her so she lift the baby closer so he could touched her face and start laughing. This confused Rose on how this pleased the baby but it made her smile.

"I guess it doesn't hurt to try eh? Well you be a good baby and stay on this bed while I go grab so fresh milk for you."

Rose did just that and was able to feed the baby. Later she wash Noxic and learn he was a boy. She called him little monster. He likes the name since that was the only way he would listen to her.

2 months had past and Rose was so close to Noxic the two did nothing without each other. Rose never dare took Noxic out of her room. Not sure of anyone spying on them. Which Noxic didn't seem to mind it at all.

Vegeta had Topi to finish the gravity room by herself. She finished in a week and Vegeta pushed it to it's limits. During the morning Vegeta ruled over everyone and made sure all was well then train till the next day. He didn't sleep only ate on his breaks. He wouldn't let nothing stop him now. He had a family to protect and he refused to be like his father.

Bulma, on the other hand, was actually getting closer to Raditcal. The two started to open up a bit more every day. After 2 months past Raditcal finally opened up fully to Bulma.

"Well Raditcal, since we are on the subject, do you feel comfortable enough to tell me how you and Rose met?"

Raditcal hesitated for a moment and Bulma was about to change the subject but Raditcal stopped her. Both were silent before he began.

"I don't mind. After all we are family, right?"

Bulma gasped and her eyes began to water up as she hugged Raditcal. It shocks him since only Rose is the only person who shows any affection towards him. But he hugged her back anyways. Bulma pulled away and clear her tears as she prepared herself for this magical story.

"Well mines and Rose's first time meeting isn't the best memory we like to think of. You see at that time I had no reason to feel or care for anything. I killed my parents with no mercy and lived as one of Frieza's right hand men. One day he left me on his main base for a few months while he and the others travel off on bigger missions. I agree and once I got there I stayed to myself. 3 months had past and a guy ask me if I want to see something amazing. I had nothing better to do so I follow the guy. He lead me far under the base that was hidden in the walls. The length of the staircase was starting to annoy me but once we got there it was an amazing sight. Tons of warriors was roaming around like an underground city. In the center of it all was a naked woman beaten, tortured and raped by so many men. She lay curled up in a ball barely alive. I was stunned by her beauty and walk towards her. Once I saw her tail I knew I had to save her. I softly brushed my finger over her cheek for her to look up at me. I saw the pain and fear in her eyes. It destroyed my soul looking into them. Her left eye was scared and gray. They had to done something to her eye for her to go blind. Rage build inside me seeing the damage they not only done to her body but her spirit as well. A female warrior spirit is much stronger than a man's. So to see her's gone took me to a rage I couldn't control. Someone start yelling at me for not sharing her with them and I snapped. I killed everything that lived understand the base. Once I have done that she looked up at me with curious eyes. Blood stained my armor as she slowly approached me and hugged my neck. It was then that I fell in love with her. I lift her up and carried her to the surface into the docking area. I stripped to my boxers and gave her my clothing. I was ready to send her back here but she stopped me, just to tell me her name. She smiled and the pod flew away. I was so desperate to see her I volunteer to go off to complete missions just to see her again! 2 years have passed and no sight of Rose. I didn't give up hope but I was getting worried. Then suddenly all my missions was getting sabotaged! On this one mission I was all alone and someone try taking my food. I grabbed their arm and pinned it against their back against a tree. I yanked the hood back and found her."

"So did u two hugged and kissed it out?"

"I wished. But she had no idea who I was."

Bulma raised an eyebrow at him.

"Wait so you risked your life for her and you both got a good look at each other? How?"

Raditcal giggled as he scratches his head.

"Well back then my hair was as long as Raditz. But I cut it a year after I saved Rose. Trust it took a lot of convincing to prove who I was too her. But after we calm down, she told me she was a rebel she didn't want to do something because it was right for her at the moment. She wanted to do what's right is right and what's wrong is wrong. I laughed at her but she ignored me and ask if I'll join her. I was shocked but I agree of course. We made a plan that we would stop Frieza together. I worked under him and inform her of all the stuff he was doing. But within that time we got mighty close and the unthinkable happened..."

"Unthinkable? What do you mean?"

~Past Memory~

The two lovers was in a cave where above them was an opening for them to see the night sky.

"Raditcal we are so close I can see it now. Frieza being taken down by us. That's a dream come true."

Raditcal smiled at her and kissed her for the first time. Rose was in shock but gave into the kiss. Raditcal couldn't resist her he got on top and hugged her body tight to his.

"We can stop if u want."

"Why? You think I'll be afraid don't you!"

Raditcal raised an eyebrow at her.

"No Rose I just don't want to force you into anything your not ready for."

Rose flip them around and pinned him to the ground.

"If I wasn't ready I wouldn't kissed you back now would I?"

Raditcal felt one of her hands slide down to his swollen member that made him blushed deeply.

"My my if I didn't know any better I'll say this is your first time."

"Actually...you are."

Rose gasped but smile warmly at him.

"...me too...willingly that is."

"Then let's make this special."

Raditcal softly brushed back the swoop over her left eye. Rose automatically hid her face now anger ay him.

"Why would you do that!"

Raditcal smiled at her and made her look at him.

"Because your so much more beautiful in your truth."

He leaned up and kissed her blind eye as she softly cried.

"Back home I'm consider a trader and a monster. I'm not proud of my past. But you give me a purpose to see, feel and live again. So this scare remind me how far we have come since then. Also reminds me what I shall never let happen to you again even after death."

They both was teary eyed as they look into each other's eyes.

"Rose I know we are both young still but I want you to be my mate. There's no doubt in my soul that your the one for me! I want you my love!"

The two teary eyed couple pill away each other armor as they hungry kiss one another. As the two mated Raditcal couldn't control himself letting Rose bare his warm stick seeds. But as he did so he bit her shoulder claiming her as her mate. Rose panted as she struggled to stay awake. Raditcal face went from pleasure to fear.

"Your the princess?! No no no Rose why would you let me do this to you! I can't lose you no not like this please no!!!"

Rose cupped Raditcal face.

"Listen it's fine don't you worry about that. My little brother is going to be the new king I'll just be a warrior on my own. My father will never know about our child. Just trust me."

~End of Past Memory~

"So you two had a baby?"

Raditcal sighed and looked away.

"She lost the baby before she could give birth. So we never tried again. We had our dream chance to kill Frieza a year later and failed. 2 years passed when her mother sent us on a meaningless mission the day she was murdered. She refused to return home after finding out her mother was killed. It wasn't long before King Vegeta reached out to her when she finally made peace with losing her mother."

Bulma softly gripped his arm.

"I'm really sorry about that. You two have been through so much together it's amazing."

Raditcal softly smiled and pat Bulma's leg

"Yeah, I guess we have. She's my everything and I wouldn't change it for nothing."

"You mind if I ask why you did what you did when you were younger?"

"My parentsâ .I was in the palace with the King when Frieza showed up. The king didn't have a gift for him so he offer up Raditz as a guard. Me being me, I interfere and gave myself up just so Raditz wouldn't be harmed. The king told Frieza I was even better and I'll do anything he asked of me. The king told him I was the oldest son of Bardock which means I was very strong. My parents always said protect my brothers no matter the cost. Frieza had me to lead him to my home. I did so and he ordered me to kill my parents or he'll blow up the planet with us all in it... That's why. I had to save my brother and I pay for it. He knows nothing of the truth nor will he ever believe it... Not till it's too late that is."


End file.
